Honours
by NorthWest9
Summary: Everyone has problems, Lindsy loves shoes, Luke sleeps with a night light, and I'm to damn competitive to back down. Now... I'm stuck in New York, with a crazy ass sister thats suppose to be dead, a family that puts fruit on pizza, an inexplainable infatuation with a sexy beast that flies around in spandex, and a sexy nerd I'm falling in love with named Peter. PeterxOC
1. Chapter 1

Honours  
Chapter One : Road Trip

"Come on... come on baby... let's go." I had to admit, if it would have been anywhere else, the stupid voice, paired with the little dance I was attempting to do for motivation would have never met the light of day... but this was for the good of nature, the good of the enviroment. "Come on little turtle, hurry up!" I called out, in that retarded little baby voice people used for cute little children, or mocking a whining teenager.

"Jesus Legs, just pick the damn thing up and move it off the road. I gotta get to the house and catch the game!" Peter called from the car as I glared back at him. If he wanted to get home so bad to watch the hockey game, then he could have driven himself, or rather let me drive here by _myself_... it's not like I made him come with me... he could have easily went with his mommy, and then he would have been there already. But no... he just had to backpack it with me.

"Hey! If I wanted your opinion... well I'd never want _your_ opinion, so just shut the hell up!" ha, take that pussy.

"Damn you silly turtle! Get off the road!" I yelled as Peter got out of the car with a sigh and I leant down to pick the turtle up. It was about the size of my palm, with a dark green shell. I had to admit, saving it wasn't the stupidest thing I've ever attempted, I mean, lets face it... it's a defenceless little turtle. What was I suppose to do?

"Watch it bite you..." Peter smirked as I turned to look at him as he stood directly behind me. Sticking my tongue out, I shoved him towards the car where he sat on the hood and sighed, acting like a spoiled brat as I grinned and turned back to the turtle.

We could do this the easy way, or the hard way... hopefully more so the easy way considering the long drive we had to make to the next Tim Horton's before we made it into the city... because I needed a coffee, and not just any coffee... I needed a coffee paired with a delicious chocolate Chip muffin from the only Tim Horton's in what seemed like a millenia of traveling.

Because let's face it... there was a Tim Horton's in almost every city in Canada... and it was possibly the greatest creation ever known to man.

And living in Canada for that long, I decided I had been profously spoiled.

"Come on you little prick." I sighed as Peter laughed, before quickly shutting up after I sent a glare barreling in his direction. My fingers were inches away now...

With a grin, I brushed my fingers over his dry shell as unexpectedly, his long neck, longer than I thought EVER possible, whipped out. Sending his head swarming in my direction as his jaws snapped and I swear I saw death lingering in his beedy little eyes below me.

"You turtle bastard!" I yelled out, ripping my hands away as the turtle's head retracted and Peter burst out laughing at what I was assuming was my amusing face. Suddenly, my patience began to ware thin on this little expadition.

Two steps back, one to the right, I dove forwards and sent my foot flying towards the turtle. Sadly, I'm pretty sure I could see his face before he was sent flying into the field beside the road. With a sigh, I grinned slightly and shook my head. Technically it wasn't animal abuse, I mean... it's a reptile isn't it?

Peter went silent. "What the hell was that?!" he yelled out suddenly and I turned and walked back over to the driver's seat of the car. Getting in as I slammed the door behind me and motioned for him to get in the passenger's seat. But he remained motionless, standing there gaping at me like I had just intentionally started World War III, or tried to eliminate Cookie Dough IceCream from productions across the world... which in Peter's eyes would be worse than anything else.

"That... was a field goal. Now get in the damned car." I smirked as he scoffed and crossed his arms over his broad chest while shooting me a shit eating grin as he stood his ground.

With a sigh, I opened the door and stood up, glaring back at him as he chuckled at me. What? Did he really think I had the patience to wait for his stupid ass to get in the car. I had things to do.

"Peter... I have the keys, I have the map, and I have the Jones backup credit card... if you know what's good for you. You'll sit your attractive, but unavaliable ass down in the passenger seat of my car, before I drive off without you. Leaving you stranded at the side of the road with no money, no phone, in a foreign country, and a very large possibility for you to be abducted by a white van and brutally raped in the back compartment." I said with no emotion whatsoever in my voice as his face suddenly dropped slightly.

I'm telling you, I could have been an actor.

"Now... get in the car. I'm tired, I'm hungry... and I'll be damned if I have to wait any longer to get ahold of my Tim Horton's coffee."

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" he asked after a moment, getting in the car as he reclined the seat and turned over, facing me once more with the most wicked of grins I had ever seen before as he settled back into the seat.

"What?" I asked cautiously, almost too scared to see what the answer to my question would be.

"They've closed the Tim's down for renevations... Mom asked me to tell you when we left. I thought you knew already."

Suddenly, the car barreled around and began heading in the other direction.

"Where in the hell are you going?" he demanded as I sighed and checked the rearview mirror, making sure that there was no one behind me before pushing my foot closer to the floor. Grinning as the car gave a roar in protest before driving off faster down the road.

"Well, _Peter_... considering you failed to tell me Tim Horton's was closed... we'll just have to double back and hit the last one."

"Legacy! That was two or three HOURS ago!"

"Well... better get to mapping out the quickest route, and calling your mom, because this hot rod ain't stopping for nobody." I grinned as he smirked and looked behind him.

"You want me to tell her about the ticket your about to get too?" he asked with a smile as sure enough, I lookedi n the rearview mirror to see the cruiser pulling up behind me, his lights going off and the siren blaring out.

"Shit... God Damn this stupid friggin country." I sighed and pulled over slowly as the car came up and stopped directly behind us. "Okay, just play along Peter..."

"What?"

"Play dead!"

* * *

chapter one! and so, you meet Legacy Courage Kellar, a little different than her sister eh? (if you've read Legacies already... if not, than don't worry ;D)

please review!

reviews = insta updates!


	2. Chapter 2

Honours  
Chapter Two : In Your Dreams

* * *

**TokyoGirl7** - hahahaha, well I'm super excited to have you as a character ;P haha, I was trying to create a character in Legacy that was completely different from her sister ;P haha... i can't wait to see what you think of the story! an the Legacies sequel 'Courage' will be out this weekend! :O review again!

**booklover1498** - yes, well im afraid i had some attention misshaps and accidently posted it wrong... hehe... sorry! hope you're enjoying this anyways ;P

**gabrielhelena** - the passage on Legacies ch.31 (the part with clint showing up at their house) actually happens like... wayyyyyy after this. ;P hope you enjoy this chapter and review again!

* * *

"You _could_ have handled that better." I smirked as Peter scoffed and relentlessly dragged the plethera of bags behind him towards the front door as he cursed beneath his breath.

He was over reacting... it wasn't that bad!

"Legacy... the only reason you got away with that was because it was Collin's uncle, and he was _my_ best friend." he spat back as I turned to grin at him, knowing full well, that we BOTH knew that wasn't the only reason I got away with things. When I got away with things, it was because I was good looking, brilliant, or just too damn convincing. And even then it was like second nature. I didn't expect it to happen... it just did.

"Come on Petey... you and I both know he didn't give me a ticket because his favorite nephew had the hots for me... and who could blame him?"

"I could... little prick. Hitting on my younger sister-"

"You're only older by a year!" I defended as he smirked and shot me a knowing look. Collin Fraiser was probably the hottest of of Peter's friends... and he definitely had my vote when he got homecoming king... mind you I think he got every female vote in the school population. But let's face it... mine was the only one that actually counted then anyways.

Just as Peter readied to shoot back a witty comment, Maria and Jeremy Jones pulled open the front door with deep sighs and plastered fake grins on their usually care-free faces. "I knew my babies were home!" Maria exclaimed happily as I smirked and wrapped my arms around her neck as she planted a wet, sloppy kiss on my right cheek. I had to admit... for being somewhat fostered into the family... Maria and Jeremy were the best parents I could have ever wished for.

Right up until they actually decided to look into something.

For being Doctors in Science... they could dissasemble and diagnose any situation, anywhere you could imagine.

Which also meant.

"You got a ticket didn't you?" Jeremy asked with a smirk as I scoffed and shot Peter an accusing glance. It was his fault, I knew it... he never could keep his big, blabber mouth shut about anything.

"No!"

"No... she got a warning from Collin's Uncle." Peter jumped in with a shit eating grin as I death stared him... like Darth Vador with the force... only not as cool, and I couldn't choak him to death... not yet at least. "And she tried to kill a turtle!" he threw in quickly and bolted for the house.

Frig, if I could choak people with my death glare... he'd be so dead right now.

"Legacy..." Maria dragged out as she picked up one of the boxes from the car and shot me a knowing glance, heading towards the front door of the house with a knowing look as Jeremy followed and shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

With a grin, I followed their retreating figures to catch a glimpse of the new Jones' residence.

It was a tidy, mordern house in a wealthy subdivision just outside of New York city. With a pale grey hue of brick shielding the front of the house, and a beautifully constructed lawn and porch, I had to admit... it was certainly a more attractive then I orriginally thought. This was our new house. Our new life.

Mind you it wasn't exactly Prince Edward Island, where everyone in town was family... it didn't seem to have a very cute boy living next door... and the only place I could take Hunter, the family dog, for a run was up and down the busy streets.

Not to mention the increasingly prominent factor that where we came from... the crime rate was like... 1... and that was only old Mrs. Liverpool ever thinking she looked good in that bathing suit she wore two summers ago. Here... I was actually frightened to be standing on the beautiful front lawn by myself. Staring through the front door like it was a completely different world I'd be stepping into.

"God Damnit Luke what are you doing?!"

"Peter watch your language!"

"Mom!"

"Lindsy, drop your sister this instant!"

"She ruined my good shoes!"

"Isabel what did you do?!"

"I swear it was Hunter!"

"Why is Legacy's room bigger than mine?!"

"For the love of God Jeremy do try and control your family."

"I brought home the dog... you brought home the kids."

"You did this to me!"

"Mom, please... no sex talk while I'm trying to eat!"

"Daddy, what's s-"

"Who wants pizza?"

"ME!"

Nope... nothing different.

Yup... home sweet home.

I grinned and made my way to the front door.

For not being a part of their biological family... these people, brought me the only happiness I had ever known. Not even my own parents cared enough to keep me around. And my so called 'older sister', couldn't even look at me when I finally tracked her down.

"Get Hawian pizza!" Isabel yelled as I cringed and smirked. Like hell _that_ idea would go down without a fight.

"YOU CANNOT PUT FRUIT ON A PIZZA IT IS MORALLY INCORRECT!" Luke protested as I chuckled when Jeremy and Maria simply sighed and shared a look.

"We can get two-"

"Well I want cheese."

"Just cheese?... Nothing else?... Just cheese?" Peter asked astounded as Lindsy scoffed and shrugged her shoulders.

Oh the hard times of a fifteen year old pretty girl.

"What about you Legacy?" Jeremy asked as I shook my head with a sigh.

"Nope... no can do J-Man..."

"Don't tell me you're still on that stupid diet for sports are you?" Luke demanded.

"Yuppers!"

"You ate Tim Horton's today already." Peter smirked.

"That doesn't count! Tim Horton's is like a cafe from heaven... no fast food relation whatsoever."

"Whatever gets you through the night."

"Hey, I know where you sleep!"

"I'm pretty sure sexual endeavors between siblings is not only illegal, but unhealthy." Luke grinned as Jeremy and Maria burst out laughing. Most parents would scold their children, or tell them off. But not the Jones'. No, they just laughed it off. "Then again you're not exactly related." he added as I smirked.

"Hmm..." Peter mused as I pretended to gag as his gaze turned to me. "Well... you DO know where my room is." he said in a deep voice as he wiggled his eyebrows... sicko.

"In your dreams Petey."

"Yes you are."

"Now_ that's _just sick."

* * *

review=insta update ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Honours  
Chapter Three : Hero

* * *

booklover1498 - haha, well im glad youre enjoying it. I love those little banters too ;P they make me laugh, so you'll be glad to know there are many more to come... here's a little PeterParkerxLegacy in this chapter, and some Spider action in the next. So enjoy, and REVIEW! ;P

11DrLuv - glad your liking it ;P lol... hahaha, you asked, i updated... lets make this a regular tradition ;P enjoy, and review!

gabrielhelena - :O waz goin on girll?! I know, I have to post the next chapter of this story, for the first chapter of this COURAGE to make sense... so review and COURAGE will be up in no time! i did paint these rather colourful, trying to prove that not ALLL the Kellar's are heartless bitches... / confused, starcrossed lovers ;P lol... but we will delve into Legacy's character and her secrets will surface ;P hahaha (did I leave you guessing ;P) review again! and enjoy...

* * *

You ever get that feeling like someone is watching you... like REALLY watching you. Almost as if you're naked and their ogalling... only this is just as rude, but not nearly as illegal. Not to mention it's so much more unplesent for the other people.

Just kidding...

Anyways, I'm telling you... I could feel their eyes on me. Like they were burning into my skin, and it sucked. I gurantee Lindsy and Peter could feel it too, but they seemed to be much more at home. Most likely because they were surrounded by nerds, so they fit right in. But still, I felt like a turtle without it's shell. Naked... exposed... and little cooler than I would have liked.

"It's such an honor to bring new students into our fine establishment. Lindsy and Peter, with your excellent, advanced undrestanding of Science and Chemistry. And Legacy, with your undeniable talents in the athletic department. It will be, by far, one of our greatest additions to the school community." the principal, Mr. Klein, I think his name was said. Klein, like Calvin Klein... only this guy smelled like chicken... not sexy models. And he was a little fatter too. "You'll love it here." he reassured us as we made it back around to the office again. He had it rehersed so well, I was starting othink he brought in students like us every day... that... or he was just a suck up.

Yeah, definitely the second one. Except for me... I mean, let's face it. How many gifted athletes attended a freaking Science School?

Maria and Jeremy were sold on the place the second they found out how close it was, and the fact it was a science school. But what _really_ sold them was the fact that they provided science tutors for students that possibly weren't as, 'advanced' in that area as others. They were a science school, it was understandable that they would need to keep up their reputation as an academically enhanced group of teens... but I wasn't retarded.

"Ah, Mr. Parker, a moment if you please... Legacy, this will be your in-school tutor for math and science."

I was definitely retarded...

And I _definitely_ needed a tutor for math and science... maybe I should see if he knows any english as well.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you Legacy. I'm Peter Parker." he smiled as I smirked. Of course, his name name is Peter... the only thing in the entire world that I could possibly have a huge problem with... he had.

"Oh Jesus, are you kidding me? Your name really is Peter?" I demanded almost angrilly as my brother Peter burst out laughing beside me as I sighed. He always teased me, saying that I was going to 'fall for him', because he wasn't my 'real brother'. But let's face it... me... superior athlete to all things sports, and him... cocky playboy smart ass with Justin Bieber hair? Come on, that's a joke within itself.

"Welcome to the family brother." brother-Peter said with a grin as he wrapped an arm around hot-Peter's tall, lanky, fit figure as he looked between the principal, me, and brother-Peter with a cautious look. Sure enough, one word out of brother-Peter's mouth, and he was scared of us already. Not that I blamed him... Peter Jones had that lasting effect on people.

"Mr. Parker, perhaps you could show Ms. Kellar to her other classes, I'll see that Mr. and Ms. Jones get the grand tour of our Chemistry Wing." the principal offered as Lindsy shot me a look and I shrugged my shoulders. Damn, not exactly what I planned on doing here, but hell, if it was with this sexy beast, I wasn't complaining.

Waving goodbye to a glaring Lindsy, and a shit-eating Peter, I turned to hot-Peter with a smirk as he smiled and started off down the hall.

"How tall are you?" I questioned as he turned to me with a grin.

"6'1... Why?" he asked as I smirked.

"I was a giant in my old school. You don't see a lot of girls hit 5'9... it's kind of pissing me off how easy you make me look short."

"I thought girls liked being short? Doesn't make them look prettier or something?" he asked as I mock gasped. Was he really implying what I thought he was implying? Because if he was, I was going to kick his ass to kingdom come.

"Are you saying I'm ugly because I'm tall? I resent that."

"No! No you're beautiful!"

"Are you hitting on me? I barely know you!"

"No! I wouldn't do that!"

"Oh so now I'm not good enough for you?"

"No not at all?"

"So you're saying you're not good enough for me? I'm flattered, but you should see someone about low self esteem."

"No! You... I-"

"I'm playin' you kid. Cool you're jets hot stuff." I grinned as he chuckled and shook his head.

"This'll be your Science class..."

"Why don't you should me the athletic department?" I asked hopefully as he shot me a confused look.

"Please, do I really look like the nerd type? I'm here for the sports baby. New York produces the most athletic scolarships in all of North America." I admitted shamelessly as he nodded and lead me down another hall. Silence falling between us... and I wasn't never really good with silence.

"So, hot stuff... you gotta girlfriend 'round here?" I asked as he smirked and gave me a small smile. Not one of his usual stupid ones.

"Naw... she moved away a couple of months ago after her dad passed away."

"Ohh, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too." he sighed as I inwardly cursed. Nice move, make the hot guy hate you before your first day of school... smooth, really smooth.

"Hey Parker! Who's the hottie?" a loud, rather abnoxious voice yelled as Peter and I made it out towards the back of the school where the soccer field and baseball diamond was.

"And so you meet Flash Thompson... sorry bout your luck." Peter sighed as the large, slightly handsome guy approached us with hungry eyes.

Disgusting...

"Parker... why didn't you tell me you were giving a tour to America's Next Top Model?" he asked as I tried to surpress my gag.

"Where?! Oh my god she's SOOO hot! Damn I'd tap that in a second." I giggled as both Peter and 'Flash' shot me surprised looks as Flash smirked and shook his head.

"I'm not falling for that sweetheart."

"What? Fall on your head already? I thought so, but you know... didn't want to say anythin'..."

"Funny too..."

"I'm the whole package." I grinned as he smirked and nodded his head as Peter stood beside me uncomfortably.

"Might want to be careful hanging around with this one gorgeous... he's a wild one." Flash teased as Peter sighed quietly.

"I like 'em that way..."

"Well if you ever want a real party, come find me."

"What? Gran's having a get together back at your place?"

"Halarious."

"Weird... That's exactly what I was thinking when I saw you for the first time."

"You'll wanna keep a short leash on this one Parker."

"Thanks for the advice." Peter sighed as I smirked... my hero...

"Run on home to grandma Thompson..."

* * *

hehehe, nice eh? A little Peter Parker in there at some parts :]

okay, so for those who have read my **AVENGERS Clint/OC... the sequel will be out as soon as Honours Ch.4 is posted**!

10 reviews? that's only three!

enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

Honours  
Chapter Four : Porn Star

* * *

**Chi** - damn! I love cookies ;P hahaha, I'm glad I got Peter's character down ;P that was my main goal :)

**gabrielhelena** - hahaha... why... hello spidey (?) lol... that made me laugh ;P hold onto your hat, the anticipation will be killing you soon ;P hjahahaha, enjoy! and review again!

**booklover1498** - duh duh duuhhhhh! :O hahaha... and thompson you say? maybe... maybe not! hahaha, review again!

- yay! i updated! hahaha, and team charles the turtle? I might just have to use that ;P with your permission of course! and you're more than right, a tradition it shall be! i look forward to it ;P hahahaha... enjoy!

**MaGiCaL MoOn** - hehehe... i was giggling while writing it ;P lol! i can tell we'll get along great ;P haha, enjoy this chapter! it's got some more spiderman ;p hahaha

**TokyoGirl7** - ahahaha... well you'll love this chapter if you enjoy hot-peter... only now... it's hot spiderman ;P hahaha... enjo! and review again!

* * *

Walking home wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. Mind you I think I might have had three heart attacks and a strained tendon in my hand after shooting so many people the finger. Not that I usually shoot everyone the I'm telling you... New York changes you.

Suddenly, the sound of a car alarm and running footsteps pounding on the ground echoed around me as I turned towards the source of the noise. A older lady was fighting with a man dressed in dark colours and a hood, clearly twice her size as I smirked and took of running towards them. Maybe, if I saved her, they'd give me a medal... or the lady would bake me a pie... that'd be better... that'd be nice.

"Hey!" I yelled out before I even knew what was happening as the guy turned towards me with a growl before he pushed the lady out of the way and took of running... towards me. Like, not 'oh I'm running late, better speed it up'... but 'holy shit, move out of the way or I'll fucking blow your brains out'... and I wasn't exactly to pumped to be in his line of travel right away.

Shit, was that a dagger? I'm pretty sure that's a dagger. And it was coming right at me.

"Woohooo..." someone yelled. That better not be that damned grandma... cheering for the guy that was going to kill me? I just practically saved her! I'm telling you... this, 'Good Person' thing was really pissing me off. It wasn't getting me anywhere, and it definitely wasn't as fun as being mean. So one last time, she better not be laughing at me. Or I was going to do some serious haunting when I die.

Wait, I took Martial Arts... I could take this pussy. It would be easy.

Settling my stance, I felt the grin pull onto my face as he approached, getting closer and closer. Damn was this guy slow or what? Like, taking this long to get to me... I felt like I was in a line full of fat people at McDonalds.

Here we go... this is it.

Bending my knees to get a better stance against him. I waited for the impact, right up until it didn't come. Instead, he hit the ground, covered in white stuff... and grunting as something covered the bottom half of his face. "Well damn... that completely destroys my whole 'kickass hero moment'. Thanks a lot you sick bastard." I spat as suddenly, something appeared right before me.

And that something turned out to be a very fit man in a red and blue spandex suit with beedy eyes, and a spider sewed to the front of his outfit. It was like something from a porn channel like that... not that I would know anything about those kind of things.

"Pretty girls like you shouldn't be trying to take on criminals." the guy in blue hung upside down on a long, wirey string. "It's not... safe." he drawled as I scoffed. Like hell... if I wanted to take on a criminal, than I'll damn well take on a criminal.

"What's it to you porn star?" I smirked as he dropped from his line and hit the ground in a crouch, standing up at least five inches taller than me before stepping closer until he was almost touching me. Had it not been for the fact he really did resemble a porn star, I probably would have punched his abs just to see if they were real.

"It's what I do... caring, saving people, collecting stolen kisses from beautiful young women." he replied cockily as I chuckled and shook my head. Stepping towards him with a grin on my face as he froze up and silenced. Ha... knew he didn't have the balls to do it.

One step further, I pulled up his mask halfway up his face and brought mine closer to his... prepared to call him out on his bluff...

No one can out bluff the master bluffer...

It was then, that the porn star decided _not_ to bluff. And he actually pressed his lips to mine.

And I enjoyed it.

"Freeze!" I turned immediatly away from this guys lips... which as horrible as it sounds, I was pretty frightened considering he could have mono... or an STI... which would be REALLY bad.

Man, I figured the first time I was ever taken in by the police, it would be because of grand theft auto... or murder... not kissing an assumed masked 'vigilante'... that by the way... was very skilled.

"Hold on tight sweetheart." he grinned as suddenly, I couldn't feel the ground beneath my feet.

"Shit... this is just like the summer of '09."

* * *

:O THIRTEEN REVIEWS! oh my god!

for all you 'Legacies' fans, the sequel shall be posted right after this ;P get ready!

because we be bringin the rain!;P


	5. Chapter 5

Honours  
Chapter Five : A Worshipped Temple

-** dr luv**.. this is being retarded and it won't let me write it normally! -_-... anways, back to your response... aaaaaaaahahahahaha... that was pretty clever... Charles is Honoured... I have to admit, I laughed... as cheesy as it was, i laughed. and it was pretty great. hope you enjoy this chapter! got some'mor spidey in it for yea ;P review again!

**MaGiCaLMoOn** - oh daem girl... you know how to make me blush ;P hahaha... and i know the PORN STAR MOMENT IT HALARIOUS! hahaha, i'm kinda hoping to write this one fairly quickly... but it's not off to the greatest start... but you know how it is! we have lives outside of writing awesome stories! gotta make our own shits and giggles here and there outside of reading and writing! besides, most of the time, the jokes and stupid shit i write in here is stuff that's actually happened to me! like the turtle part, I've actually done that (not that it was my proudest moment) the exact words and everything! only Peter's name was PAtrick in real life... and I got into my real '67 Dodge Dart... which is the fantasy car in this story ;P hahaha... anyways, before you die of boredom reading this, enjoy! and review again!

**TokyoGirl7** - yeahhh... that line just came to me... i was like, 'hey... let's have some fun here'... and that's what came up... what can i say, sometimes... spiderman just speaks to me ;P hahahaha... well enjoy! and review again! tell me what your favourite line in this chapter is!

**booklover1498** - ahahahaha... you child, are genius... i laughed so hard at your made up awesome words! it was epic! i was like, 'damn, that girl can make up words'... it was so full of energy and life... I LOVED IT! ;D hahaha, enjoy this chapter, it's pretty amazing too if I don't say so myself... and review again! let's here some more of those made up words!

**gabrielhelena** - why thank you darling... you are a joy to write for ;P and yeah... someone ruined my hero moment the other day, some kid fell down and i was like 'DAMN GIRLL! i'll save you!' and then her mom ran over and i was all, 'well then, you can just cry to your mommy'... so then this really hot guy walked past and i was like to my younger sister 'fall man... fall right now -OH ISABEL I'LL HELP YOU UP! YOU POOR BABY!' and the guy grinned at me and winked, and i was like damn... i gotta go to the park more often ;P haha, yeahhhhh... so that's my amazing response to your review... so do it again and i'll tell you another story ;P hahahaha

**chi** - because i didn't really want to write out your whole penname ;P ahahaha and damn girl... are you implying something naughty ;p lol... hahaha, enjoy!

**Dr Moustachio Girl** - your dads a cop! omg mines a free mason! hahaha... just kidding... ;P i have an uncle that's on SWAT... he even has a german shepard, and a SUV with gun racks and stuff in it... it's pre intense ;P ahahaha, and i planned on being hauled in for partying to hard... but that's just me hahaha and HEY! IT'S MY JOB TO WRITE THE STORY HERE! ;P and it's be something more like this... /FADE IN - Legacy watches him flying around the city on webs as she remain flustered on the ground, watching as her love flies around in sexy spandex. when suddenly... :O "OMG IT'S SPIDERMAN! MARRY ME SPIDERMAN! MARRY ME!" the groupie yells out as Legacy turns to her with a glare before extending her fist and punching out the stupid fan girl. "Stay down bitch..." she mutters as spiderman drops in and reveals himself to be peter parker as she gasps. "Peter?! I LOVE YOU!" she calls out as he shoots out a web and brings her close to his body, kissing her pasionately as they fly off into the imagined sunset at 10:30 at night. ANDDDDD SCENE! ... see girl... this is how it's supposed to go... but it's not... because im mean ;P hahaha, enjoy!

well ladies (and gentlemen if i have misjudged you step forth i would love to meet a dude fanfictioner!) enjoy ;P

* * *

I felt my feet hit the ground, and I was pretty sure I was going to puke. I mean, pressed against a very attractive man, with a very sexy voice, flying through the air was a complete rush, and a total turn on. But then there was also the near death experiance, the flying through the air, and the very fast pace of travel... so all in all, I'd say it was a pretty successful night.

"You alright there sweetheart?" he asked as I smirked and turned on him. Damn, that guy was a good kisser... now what would happen if that was what I thought of everytime I saw him? That... would be royally interesting, I must admit.

I could see it already. 'Masked Hero saves old lady' damn him and his sexy lips. 'Masked Hero takes down another murderer' wonder if I'll ever kiss him again. 'Masked Hero saves bus of people' wonder if he's as sexy as his good kissing implies. It would kill me... that's all I'd be able to think about.

"God damn..." I sighed and fell to the floor as he chuckled and came over to sit before me. His chiseled abs very, and I mean VERY noticible when he sat down beside me.

"I hope you don't have any plans. Because I'm afraid I'm your ride home tonight, and I've gotta wait for the hype to die down before we're going anywhere." he admitted as I sighed and leant my back against the bricks behind me. Damn what I'd give to see the face under that mask. I mean, I had to know... was the masked hero I thought was good looking, really as good looking as I thought he was? Or was he just another creeper.

"So what's your story porn star... I'm pretty sure guys don't get that fit without photo shop." I smirked as he chuckled and shook his head. Stretching as I assume he thought made his muscles look bigger than they actually were... but let's face it... that was _my_ move.

"Well I'm not exactly a regular guy. If I don't say so myself."

"Well I'm not exactly a regular girl either... but lets face it, I'm STILL irrisistable." I grinned with a wink as he laughed again and nodded his head with a hearty chuckle. An intoxicating sound that made me inwardly grin as I smiled and watched him shake with laughter.

"So tell me, where'd you grow the balls to fly around kissing people? Because quite frankly. I'm scared of picking up a STI, or STD right now..." I sighed as I could practically feel his incredulous look. "What? I don't know how many people you've kissed! Because I'm pretty sure I'm not the first." I smirked as his sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not infected!" he threw back as I shrugged and sighed, resting my head back onto the surface behind me. I had to admit. Up here, high enough to ignore the screaming... high enough to miss the cars, and the swearing, and the smell from the sewers and drainpipes. It was like a dirtier, smaller, and smellier heaven. "Would it help if I said you were the best?" I heard him ask with a grin.

"Na... I don't need to be told... I just know already, hot stuff." I laughed as he chuckled and sat across from me. Leaning against a large shed that was only a mear six or seven feet away from me.

"So what brings you to the Big Apple?" he asked and leant against the surface behind him, mimicking my position as I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. To be honest, I didn't exactly know why they decided to move here. I mean, the new jobs for Maria and Jeremy were great, but we were comfortable where we were... and they loved the East Coast more than any other place in the world.

"Well... It's a toss up between the toxic air, the rude people, and the daily near death experiances." I admitted as he nodded his head.

"Please, I know you came for the sexy masked hero." he chuckled.

"Is Captain America in New York?" I demanded with a grin as he scoffed.

"I take offense to that..."

"You don't have to be insecure that you have the body of a female. I understand."

"I am not insecure... and I do _not_ have the body of a girl!" he argued.

"Hey, there's nothing to be ashamed off. Look at me. My body is a temple... beautiful, hard to knock down, worshipped, strong, and undeniably hot."

"A big base?"

"Did you just say I have a fat ass?" I demanded as he shrugged.

"Maybe..."

"Well you've got bug eyes, porn star."

Suddenly, sirens sounded in the distance as his attention turned to the source of the noise off in a Northern direction. Standing to his feet, the man in red turned to me with a sigh as I shrugged my shoulders. I guess he had some more girls to make out with. "Any chance I can get that good-luck kiss?" he asked hopefully as I chuckled.

"I'll give you a good-luck kick up the ass if you really want it." I offered as he ventured to the edge of the building before capturing me in his sticky webs as my body was forcefully pulled towards his. With lightning speed, he lifted his mask and pressed a warm, quick kiss to my lips before turning back to the streets and releasing me.

"Good thing I don't take no for an answer." he grinned.

"Good thing." I smiled as he chuckled and shook his head.

"See you around Temple."

"Have fun Porn Star."

"They call me Spiderman..."

"Not up here they don't." I smiled as he saluted me and tipped off the top of the building. Flying through the night air as I grinned and shook my head.

Damn you porn star. Damn you.

* * *

awwwww... :'] a lil more spiderman here ;P hahahaha

hope you enjoyed, and review review review!


	6. Chapter 6

Honours  
Chapter Six : Good Day

gabrielhelena - psshhhh... who needs homework? ;P lol... i know, i should be working now... but let's face it... life's too short to waste it on the non-awesome things ;P lol hahahaha... i want a sexy, spandex guy too... mines just sexy, no spandex involved... unless he's playing hockey... then he's DROOLWORTHY! ;P hahahaha. and i was never nice to my brother... no matter where we were ;P hahaha, and the hero moment... yeah, i loved that too ;P

ultimategundamfighter - ;P of course she'll find out! eventually, probably not to subtly... and most likely very comedically, but it will happen ;P until then, let us see what shall happen between legacy/hotpeter and legacy/sexyspiderman...

Dr Mustachio girl - i don't think i'll ever get used to that penname! i've never been locked in anywhere, except a storage cooler at work, and i picked up my cell and called the store and i was like, umm... can you come open the door? hahaha, it was cold! sorry, no dramitic rain for now... but it will come! don't worry! ;P lol hahahaha, review again!

xxMusicNinjaxx - OMG I FOUND MY FIRST DUDE FANFICTIONER! AHHHH! your not just teasing right? how can i beleive you? what if you're really a girl, just posing? i would be utterly offended... ;P hahaha, anyways, wether your a dude, or a dudet, im gload you like the story, and keep reviewing!

- heyyyyyy :} wassupppp girlly? ahahaha, HELLO CHARLES! ahahaha, i know, it WAS weirdly cute right? ;P lol, well ihope you like this chapter too, it's a lil short, and not as cute, but i stil laughed a little!

booklover1498 - ahahaha... you, you make me laugh... i think i'll keep you around ;P lol... hahaha

without further adu... your chapter six... ;)

* * *

"Where have you been?" Peter asked as I walked through the front door. Damn webbed asswhole left me stranded at the top of the building! So being as awesome as I am, I had to crawl down the fire escape, drop to the ground, and walk home from down town New York! And that wasn't an easy task. When you consider the fact that they have the highest crime rate, the scariest people, and some of the weirdest places to shop. Like, damn... I thought I was going to have a heartattack just walking past Good Life. Yeah... It was that bad.

"I was making out with a porn star." I mumbled with a chuckle as Peter's head shot up and he stared at me with a gaping look.

"What?-"

"What?" I cut in quickly and walked into the kitchen to find Maria cooking. Yay.

"How was your tour of the school?" Maria asked with a smile as I smirked and dropped my backpack off to the ground, feeling like I dropped the entire weight of the world off my shoulders. Which was completely understandable considering how tight I had it strapped to my back, paranoid that I'd need it for a good weight to take someone out if they came at me on my way home. With a grin, I laughed and glared down at the stupid bag that may just be the death of me in the end... and damn, it felt pretty friggin great if I don't say so myself.

"Oh it was greeeaaatttt... the Barbies were like 'oh my God, be my best friend, let's by shoes!' and the guys were like 'damn, you rock girl'... and the nerds were all 'you're pretty smart, you don't need school, join the chess club!' and I was like, 'you guys are so nice, and I owe this all to my brilliant, loving, and gorgeous mother and father!'." I grinned as she rolled her eyes and turned back to the stove as I gagged.

Now, normally, the stereotype was that female scientists couldn't cook. And most times I'd say 'Screw Stereotypes!'... but I'm not kidding, once, just this once, I agreed with them. I mean we couldn't even convince the dog to eat her cooking! If I didn't know any better, I'd say she sucked at it on purpose and was trying to kill us... brutally and painfully, in the worst way possible... but that was just me.

Now Jeremy, _he_ could cook. And not like that ChefBoyRD or whatever his name is... No this was like some friggen Gordon Ramsey shit down here... and it was delicious. Now if only we could convince mom to let dad cook more often, then we'd be all good.

"So it was good then?" she asked with a smile and gestured her hot pan towards me as I smiled slightly and politely declined, cringing as the scent wafted towards me and I barried my face in the fridge, looking for something a little more substantial, and less gag-worthy.

"Hurry up fat-ass!" Peter yelled as I grinned and stood in the very center of the opening on the fridge. Far enough out on both sides that I could easily block any attempt for a grab at food.

Battle strategy.

"Hmm... now I could eat an apple, or a banana, or the last plate of that lasanga, or rest of that smoothie..."

"Move it lard-o! That smoothie's mine!" Peter yelled as I smirked and picked up the cup just as he made a dive for the now empty spot in the fridge. Grabbing at me again, I laughed and sprayed spit all over the top of the smoothie. Not enough to drench it, but enough that any sane person would turn it down. Laughing, Peter's face turned a cherry tomatoe red as he lunged for it again and grabbed me around the waist as I held it just out of his long reach.

"MOM PETER'S MOLESTING ME AGAIN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as Jeremy walked into the kitchen, followed by the rest of the family.

"Peter, leave your sister alone!" mom demanded as he dropped his grip and grabbed a cold slice of pizza out of the fridge before muttering curses and heading back to the cover of his room.

"And so the beast returns to his cave..." I snickered and took a drink of his smoothie as he shot me a deathly glare.

"Go make out with a porn star..." he hissed as Jeremy wacked his head and made Peter cuss again.

"Peter! Language..." mom warned as he scoffed and shook his head.

"Vous vissez tart de cul..." he shot back and dissapeared as Luke turned to me with a confused expression on his face.

"What?"

"He said 'Screw you ass-tart'..." I offered as mom glared at me and waved her dirty spatula at me accusingly. Oh no... I've been threatened with the kitchen utensils!

What I ever did to deserve to be threatened with her food, I'll never know.

"tadeIn Sie mich nicht Mama..." I grinned as she sighed with a slight smile and shook her head as I retreated to my own room. Chuckling as I did my mini victory dance.

First the sexy tutor. Then the porn star. Then the smoothie... and now getting away with my life, and my appetite still (somewhat) intact... I'd say this was a pretty successful day to be honest. And it wasn't even dark yet.

"Mom! Hunter peed on Legacy's shoes again!" Isabel yelled as I stopped mid track.

"That little shitter!"

* * *

:} review? i would be ever so happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Honours  
Chapter Seven : Hardware

gabrielhelena - okay... :]... ill tell you about my man... for starters, he's sexy... and not like damn i'm his girlfriend I have to think he's hot... but like god damn facebook tumblr boy hot... and it's AWESOME! i mean, i'd say i'm not so bad looking myself... considering i have changed A LOT in the years since grade nine/ten... but he's so sweet, and he's a total athlete, just like me ;P hahaha... he's got the cutest accent, which makes him even MORE undeniably sexy it's CRAZY! hahaha... oh, and then there's the fact that his mom is like some big florest for weddings and stuff so he brings me like, one flower every week, but i never know when he's going to bring it to me! it just shows up! and he piggy backs me everywhere! (mind you i think that may be just so he can touch my legs ;p lol... just kidding) ahhhhh **sigh** he's awesome! ;P hahaha anyways, sorry, i like braggin ;P i let you get to the story now ;P enjoy!

booklover1498 - why hellooooooo... i can see where there might be a little confusion here, you see... you don't own me... i own EVERYTHING... just nobody knows it yet ;P lol... just kidding... enjoy, and review again!

dr mustachio girl - WHAT?! noooooo! how could KURT WAGNER invent the upsidedown kiss?! HE WASN'T EVEN SEXY! mind you neither was tim mcguire... but andrew garfield, i'd flip for that boy ANY day ;P lol... hahaha, i love your name, and your reviews... review again!

xxMusicNinjaxx - you got swag? ... hahaha, im just kidding, don't answer that... wow... a real dude fanfictioner... that's scary.. ;P lol... what would someone ask a dude they didn't know? ;P lol

without further adu... the chapter

* * *

When I thought about it, and I mean _really_ thought about it, I had to admit, for being a school specifically designed for the scientifically enhanced... they didn't ALL look like nerds. I mean some of them were pretty good looking...

Well at least a couple of them were.

Alright hardly any of them were exceptionally good looking, but it was a hell of a lot better then I thought it was going to be!

In my opinion, it was like a regular highschool. You had the drifters, people that sat at about four different tab;es at lunch, and fit in with all of them. You had te popular smart ones, who were always in with the inside joke, but never made prom king or queen. You had the brainless jocks, and the airhead groupies... who everyone hated but were to afraid to say anything.

You had the people that got shoved into trashcans, and the people that did the shoving. And the teachers pets. Then you had the silent nerds... who were quietly planning revenge to take over the world and make you at the bottom of the food chains in their slave community made up of people they hated. That would be forced to live their lives miserably and terrified that their minds would be swapped for computer chips and they'd have to feed they're masters grapes, and brush my teeth when they were finished...

One of these days Alexa Fanset... one of these days you will feed me grapes.

Then... there was Peter Parker.

Who really, was in a class of his own.

Peter freaking Parker was funny, fit, smart, mildly popular, kind, and damn near as sexy as a guy could be that attended a science highschool and passed with over eighty percent. It was slowly killing me... and I loved every second of it.

Like drowning in chocolate... or being suffocated by cotton candy. Everyone could see it, and as painfully agonizing a death it was, it was too damn addictive to ignore.

"Don't forget to walk the dog Legacy!" mom yelled up the stairs as I smirked and shook my head, yeah... like I'd ever forget to walk the dog. The thing practically worshipped my every move... I wasn't about to let him down. I had walked him everyday without stopping ever since he was old enough to walk around outside.

Even when it was blistering winds, or terrible snow storms... or when Crazy Carol moved in next door. I still walked him everyday.

Which was why he slept in my room most of the time. And as irritating as it was to have my clothes covered in dog hair, I loved him to peices.

With a sigh, I turned down the hall on the upper level of the house. Five bedroom doors were infront of me as I walked towards the one at the end of the hall. Covered in pictures and magazine clippings of different athletes and newspaper peices on the sports updates back where we used to live. All the hardware I had aquired, which was a lot... was stacked on multiple shelves above my bed and around the room.

"Legacy! The dog needs to go out now!" Jeremy yelled up the stairs as I smirked and shook my head. Sure... make the tired, sexually abused, almost-hero leave now... at the peak of her exaustion. Yeah, good plan guys.

"Okay!" I yelled out, downing the rest of the smoothie as I dropped the cup outside Peter's room. He'd find it eventually. Sooner or later he'd pick it up, if not because he trips over it, then because mom would hang him if he just left it there.

"Hunter! Come!" I yelled out and grabbed his leash off the banister as I made the agonizingly long walk down the stairs as Jeremy walked past and gave me a once over.

"You're going to walk him like that?" he asked incredulously as I shrugged. What was it to him? I don't ever remember him walking the dog before. It wasn't some fashion show. I could wear normal cloths.

"It's not a fashion show."

"Oh I know, but usually you run with him..." he replied as I scoffed and eyed the food that he was currently carrying towards the living room where they had the game on. Popcorn, nachoes, and twinkies... and I'm the one that was suppose to go for a run? I think not.

Ha... that makes everything sound smart.

This is retarded, is it not?

This dog is hungry, is he not?

Jeremy is gaining some weight... is he not?

"Yeah, well I'm tired. Besides, looks like I'm not the only one that should be going for a run."

"Yeah, well... okay then."

"And I'd pown in whatever I wore."

"What?"

"I said if it was a fashion show... I'd cream everyone no matter what I wore."

"Whatever gets you through the night baby-girl... whatever gets you through the night."

Well played Jeremy Jones... well played indeed.

"Let's go Hunter, obviously we're not wanted here." I smirked as Jeremy continued on his course, and the screaming Jones children followed the food into the living room.

"Got that right." Peter threw in quickly as he passed me headed for the food too... damn him, he always came in at the exact point to throw some stupid, smartass comment in.

"Do wait for the right time to come in? Or do you just happen to have that good of timing?" I demanded as I clipped the leash to Hunter's collar and opened the door.

"It's called being kick-ass..."

"Well I'm gonna kick your ass if you keep doing it." I shot back and shut the door behind me as Hunter stood beside me and sniffed the porch before walking down the steps as I follwed closely behind.

Have you ever felt like someone was watching you? Like not 'school girl and boy awkward' watching you. Like 'creeper watches you in your sleep like that damned Twilight movie sex haired dude' watching you.

Because I was pretty sure I was feeling that right now.

Okay, next question... Have your eyes ever found the person that was actually watching you?

No?

I just did... and I'm pretty sure that if _you_ could get anymore creeped out then I was, I would give you a medal.

"Kiss my ass Peter!" I called out as he glared at me and shot me the finger as I smirked and shook my head.

Told you he was a creeper.

* * *

6 reviews :}


	8. Chapter 8

Honours  
Chapter Eight : Factory of Kisses

dr moustachio girl - what? kurt wagner is captain america? now im lost...

chi - mwahahahaha you're back! this was the high point of your day? awwww, that's so sweet! and i know, i really loved the twilight part too ;P... never liked edward cullen... never liked robert pattinson either... (or whatever his last name was) is was just to... happy, in the end... i loved it too... it was pretty kickass if i don't say so myself;P

booklover1498 - damn... well that wasn't very nice...

xxMusicNinjaxx - :P

irony - OMG! i know... it's difficult... but there are lives outside of fanfiction, they're not as fun... but they are there...

tokyogirl7 - hahahaha... im glad you liked that little peice in there, i was waiting for someone to comment on it ;P and you DID! i have a dog at home, but he only likes me because i give him treats ;P and i love re-reading all the sibling parts... i have brothers myself, and despite the fact that they're roudy, loud, hit on all my friends, distract all my friends, compete with me for EVERYTHING and always tease me... they're fun ;P hahaha

* * *

You ever wonder why it is some people sleep better when it's hot out... or perhaps when it's cold? Because... You know... _I_ always slept better when it was cold in my room. And not a little chilly cold... this was full out winter time, store a container of ice cream on my desk cold. It was the only way I could sleep.

Alright, now how about this one? Ever wake up feeling, oh I don't know... _alive_? Like you're just opening your eyes for the first time, you've got this, energy that no one else could ever dream of matching. And it almost feels endless, like you'll never be able to get rid of it? You just feel on top of the world, like your starting a new...

Okay, now have you ever woke up and broke the foot board when you stretched? Opened your eyes and managed to see every fleck of dust that was floating in the air? Hear the water boiling downstairs on the other side of the house on the stove?

No... ha... well you can imagine my surprise when I woke up this morning. Because I swear to God I planned on sleeping in until like eleven o'clock, and to my surprise, as well as my family's, I was up at seven o'clock.

Mind you it WAS a school day, and I WAS in bed at eight o'clock the night before...

Don't ask.

Now, any sane person would be freaked out by this fact that suddenly... I felt like the effing Ruler of all Awesomeness in the World. But to be quite honest, I really do remembering feeling like this before. It was like an old memory, like breaking the same bone twice. The first time, you pass out, and it hurts like hell, and you think you'll never know greater pain, nothing will ever feel the same. Then second time it happens, you're shocked for like, what... fifteen, twenty minutes, then you remember the pain from before, but you don't remember it hurting this bad, then your like 'oh damn, I remember this!'. It's like dejavu... except it sucks a hell of a lot more.

This, I remember this feeling. Not like it's some freaky weird PMS shit or anything... but I know I've felt this before. Like you've been plugged in over night while you were sleeping. Then all of a sudden you wake up and feel like the god damned energizer bunny on steroids... yeah, that's how I felt right about now.

"Legacy better get her fat ass out of that bathroom if she wants to sleep good tonight." Peter mumbled from his bedroom as I smirked and shook my head.

Oh yeah, super sonic hearing could have some advantages.

"Hey Trav... yeah it's Peter." oh shit, now this could be interesting.

Pause... it was Travis's turn to speak... now him, I couldn't hear. "Naw, bitch wouldn't let me in her pants yet. But her ass is so big I'm surprised she can get it outta them suckers..."

Oh god, previous statement revoked. This was not going to be fun.

"Legacy! Peter's here!" Maria called up the stairs. Thank God... save me now.

"Yeah M, he's kinda been here the whole month since we moved in!" I yelled back down as I shook out my wet hair and grinned at the comfort of my baggy grey sweat pants, and bright orange tank top. Heading towards the stop of the stairs as began to make the long journey to the breakfast table for some food.

"No Legs, I meant Peter Parker." she chuckled as I froze mid step and looked up to meet the amused eyes of the very intellegent, very attractive Hot-Peter.

"Good morning Legacy." he grinned as I smirked and shook my head. Figures, the one time my mother decides to be non informative, is the only time I needed her to be. "I figured since they were having the Science Fair today, and that wasn't really your thing, I'd see if you wanted me to show you around some of the city. If that was okay with you of course Mrs. Kellar." he smiled as I smirked and shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh honey, I'm Maria Jones... Legacy is our adopted daughter." she smiled, saying it as if it were the easiest thing in the world... which in all truth really did seem all that easy. I mean, I _was_ their adopted daughter. I_ wasn't_ blood related to them. And that fact _shouldn't_ bother me. Myabe it wasn't the fact that she had said it... maybe it was the WAY she said it. Like it was no big deal. 'Yeah, she's our adopted daughter. It sounds mean, and it makes her feel insecure, but that's okay. Because it's the truth.' Like... I don't know about other adopting parents, but I'm pretty sure the first thing they say to hot guys is, 'oh no, she's not my daughter, she's adopted...'

"I see." he said polietly as I smirked and shook my head. "Well I could wait for you to get ready Legacy, unless you wanted to go to the science fair-"

"NOPE LET'S GO!" I yelled quickly. Like hell I was going to that damned science fair. Besides, a whole day with Hot-Peter... I could live with that. It could be some type of struggle, depending on what we were doing... but anything would be better then the science fair.

"So did you really have a reason for asking me out on this date today?" I demanded as we walked down the street. The heavy car fumes and toxic scent drafting through the space that divided through the two of us. "Because, to be quite honest... you really do look like the kind of person that would enjoy something like that."

"This is a date?" he asked almost incredulously as I smirked and nodded my head. A big grin on his face as I chuckled and continued on walking.

"You don't want to go on a date with me? Because I'm not blowing my own horn here, but I'm a pretty attractive date." I smirked as he grinned and nodded his head, his eyes looking a million miles away as I sighed and looked from his handsome face to the path infront of us. We were off on a side street, not so busy as to have to plow through all of the never ending body's, but busy enough to have witnesses encase Peter decided that I was indeed very, very attractive and wisk me away to do the deed.

Haha, just kidding.

Did you really think I was serious?

Not that it would be really surprising.

"Oh yes, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." he grinned as I smirked and looked down at my outfit. Blue, ripped jeans that, to be quite honest, highlighted my very long thin legs perfectly. A white hoodie and a red 'Spartans' hockey varsity jacket from our old school. I mean, it wasn't the most fashionable, but it wasn't sweats. And my hair could have been worse. It didn't exactly look the most flattering up in it's usual messy bun, but it looked a hell of a lot better then that sick Brittany Barbie's hair from school. And THAT was saying something.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or offended." I admitted truthfully as he laughed a full, deep laugh and grinned.

"Legs, is everything okay?" he asked suddenly as I turned to look at him and he watched me carefully. Almost as if his eyes were boreing into mine.

"What do you mean?"

"Is everything _okay_?" he asked again. "Come on... you gotta know what I mean." he laughed as I stopped and turned to look him straight in the eye. Happy that he caught on quickly as his body sized mine up and I smirked.

To be honest, nothing was okay. Nothing would ever be okay. But they couldn't know that, they couldn't understand. No one could. No one would.

I didn't even understand what was going on. I didn't understand why this was happening to _me_... _of all people_... me! It was like someone up there had it out for me, and bad...

"Is everything okay with you Parker?" I asked with a smirk as he sighed and gave me a look that suggested I shut up.

"Why do you ask."

"I don't know, why did you ask... you started this." I smirked. "You certainly don't know how to sweet talk a girl on a first date Peter. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"I'm not really the best at relationships Legacy."

"And I can't do science to save my life, and I hate big cities. But look... here I am, in the big Apple, registered at a highschool specifically designed for the scientifically enhanced." I grinned. "We are perfect for eachother!"

"Legacy-"

"Kiss me Peter Parker."

"What?"

"Kiss me..."

"Umm- now?"

"No Peter, next spring..." I spat back before grabbing both sides of his face and stretching on my toes to plant my lips against his. He tasted like oranges and mint gum... not the best combination... but still incredibly intoxicating. I felt his arm slip around my waist as his hand gently cupped the right side of my face and I grinned like the stupid shit-eater I was.

Pulling back slowly. I took a deep breath as he tried to catch his breath. "You're right... we're over." I cut in nonchalantly as he smirked and shook his head.

"Like hell." he whispered out and pressed his lips to mine again. Completely tearing away every sane thought I had left as I melted into his embrace, completely satisfied with the fact that it was he that was holding me up.

"I could get used to this." I grinned.

"Same."

"Are you any good at baking cookies?"

"I'm good at buying cookies."

"Fair enough."

"Why?"

"I wasn't sure if I should call rape or not. I only like men kissing me that can successfully provide cookies."

"Well then I'll buy out the whole damn factory."

"I can live with that."

* * *

:) did you like it? FINALLY THEY'RE TOGETHER!

just to clear it up, she HAS been in NYC for a little while now ;P

6 reviews :}


	9. Chapter 9

Honours  
Chapter Nine : The Blame

* * *

Dr Moustachio Girl - ;p chris evans... him, id let snog me hands down ;P lol hahahaha...

chi - i own that excuse ;p lol! hahaha

booklover1498 - i am no slave... you offend me highly...

xxMusicNinjaxx - ahahahaha... yes, she's quite modest... makes me laugh sometimes, i have a friend just like her... she's crazy ;P she sucks at sports though, so much people actually pick her just to laugh when she tries... but she's awesome :P hahaha... hope you enjoy!

* * *

Have you ever walked down the street and feel like you're being watched?

Yes? Maybe? All the time?

Okay, well let's one up it... have you ever walked down the street and know exactly where they were standing, the speed they were walking, and how much they weighed?

No?

Alright, now check this out. The man that was currently, as I assume with reason, following me was about 210 pounds and about 6'2''. He favoured his right leg by the pattern of walking, and if I started running now, he only had a fifteen percent chance of catching me, considering with my luck I would most likely trip over the curb on my right side. From the sound of his footsteps, I could safely assume that he was at least fifty to seventy five meters behind me, and he would wait until I got to the edge of my subdivision before trying to tackle me. I knew he was unmarried, unless he chose not to wear the ring. This coming from the fact that the knife in his left pockey was muffled ever so often by the skin of his fingers, and there was no sound of metal hitting metal.

I could also safely assume that he wasn't interested in any money I had with me, considering he was wearing eighty dollar shoes and two thick chains around his neck, with the cigerettes in his jacket pocket bouncing around.

Now... tell me, if you were normal. Would you be able to tell this much without looking at him?

Yeah, me neither.

The funny part of it all, if there ever was one... was that I knew exactly the needed proceedure to kill him without loosing Hunter's leash, and without being caught by onlookers. Which, by the way... in New York, is harder then it sounds for a kid half his size.

I knew all I needed was to vear into the last alleyway before heading towards the subdivision, coming up on my left, and wait for him to do the rest.

He would come in with a fast paced walk. His right knee would be exposed and easiest to crush if I timed my assult perfectly, and it would be even simpler, after he hit the ground, to place both hands on either side of his ducked head and turned it 175 degrees to break. It would have to be done with my sweater sleeves pulled over my hands, because if the body ever _was_ found, I'd be framed easily.

His steps grew louder as everything else seemed to fade out around me. Like driving through a tunnel, all you could see was what was directly infront of you, and the whole hearing thing seemed to stop working.

As he came around the corner, everything seemed to happen to quickly, and the next thing I knew, he was laying infront of me, unbreathing, with dead eyes staring maliciously back up at me.

"Well that's not going to affect my dinner tonight."

Suddenly, I wasn't feeling so hungry.

Cue the barf behind the dumpster... and the shaking.

"Legacy?"

Oh shit...

"Oh, it's you..." I smirked as Honour showed up out of no where as I handed her the dog's leash and hoisted, with a strength I didn't know I had, the heavy body into the blue dumpster. Tomorrow was garbage day. This guy looked like a crook, he wouldn't be missed. Besides, it wasn't like I needed to be worried... I didn't exactly leave something to help them find me. And he'd be mashed up and burned anyways.

As horrible as that sounded.

At least he smelled enough to blend in with the garbage.

"What are you doing?" she demanded as I turned and gave her a very convincing, 'wtf' look.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked as she glared back at me.

"Legacy I think we need to talk."

"I think you need to leave."

"Come on Legacy, I just want to help, you don't know what you could be getting yourself into. This man, he's not what you think he is..."

"Dead... yeah I'm pretty sure he's exactly what I think he is Captain Obvious."

"Le-"

"I've got places to be, people to see, death to wash off my hands. So if you don't mind, I'd like very much not to have to deal with this now. Thanks..."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Hell ya I do... I could be the next freaking superhero! Think of all the people I could help. All those pathetic weaklings!"

"It's a lot more complicated then that I'm afraid."

"You're just jelous."

"Would you just listen to me for a minute?"

"I don't have a minute."

"Oh really?"

"No, but I really don't want to hear what you have to say."

"Come on Legacy... this is important."

"Oh, oh really? This is important? What about every time I preformed, or played, or won, and I didn't have anyone there to see it? What about all those years in that god damned orphanage that I went through alone? What about everytime I needed someone to talk to? Everytime I needed someone to look out for me? If you think anything is as important as having someone there for me... then you'll be hurtfully dissapointed... you don't know _what's_ important..."

"You think I chose this? That I chose this life for either of this?"

"Well I gotta blame someone now don't I?"

"You don't know anything about life yet."

"Oh trust me... I know a hell of a lot more then you'd think." I smirked. "How did you like that little visit from your very attractive partner?"

"You don't know what you're doing!"

"Well I know what you're doing. And I'd suggest you stay off my tail for a while. Unless you want everyone to know exactly where Miss _Taryn_ Kellar is."

"How did you know?"

"I'm not really as stupid as everyone seems to assume I am."

* * *

four reviews? I was offended ;P

can we at least make it to five reviews this time?

I'm dieing away here ;P


	10. Chapter 10

Honours  
Chapter Ten : Out of Line

* * *

11drluv - yayyy! fixed computers are always a lot better then broken ones ;P lol! hello charles! and i know... dark, not always bad, not always good ;P hope you enjoyed anyways!

evarisa noble - you ever heard that song that says, every rose has it's thorn? well this is like every potentionally happy story has it's sad chapter... this chapter, leads onto the rest, which will make sense in the next few chapters, don't worry ;P

booklover1498 - im going to have to stop replying to you if you keep calling me slave... i feel mutually offended...

drmoustachio girl - this IS a duh duh duuhhhh moment ;P lol... i like the way you think! the human incarnation for sexyness? ;P lol, i think you have confused him with me ;p lol! ahahaha...

spider-man fan - i love this story to :)

stargazer1364 - YOU DID REVIEW! AND I LOVE YOU FOR IT! ;P lol! i know, laziness is killing me now, i should be working on my car, but im not... im just doing this... laziness, it's a curse and a gift ;P lol honour IS a little mean, i hope her stubbornness wont get in the way too, but after writing 'Legacies' (honour's story) i figured she could have a valiant reason to be kind of bitchy ;P you know how it is ;P lol enjoy! and review again!

shugokage - why thank you!

tokyogirl1 - heyyyyy girl! holy snaps... thats funny ;P hahaha it IS CRAZY! I KNOW! i love that you love it! review again!

gabrielhelena - your welcomies for updating ;P enjoy!

* * *

I had to know... I had to find out.

That's all there was too it. There was not denying the fact that despite what I wanted to beleive, he wasn't perfect. He had holes, and I had to dig deeper, because in the months I had been here, and the months I had been dating him... there was something he wasn't telling me... and I wasn't talking about the porn star thing, no... even after that there was something that I didn't know about. Something he was hiding from me.

The bedroom door slammed behind me as my bag fell to the ground and I pulled open the screen to my labtop as it warmed up and started through the windows. A standard proceedure that today, felt like it was taking a hell of a lot longer then normal.

I had to admit, in the couple of weeks I had been in my standard computer science class, I was finding it a lot easier to get around my computer. Now, I knew how to use the internet... and that ment I could use it to get better at it. Now, I was like a level four firewall crasher...

Is that a real thing?

Probably not, but it sounded badass, and I was really good at getting around stuff when it came to breaking through login's and password incriptions... it was like a hidden talent I could successfully use... finally.

Pulling up the home page, I smirked as the headlines highlighted the favoured moments of the Spactacular Spiderman!

Really?

I could have come up with something more brilliant then that.

With a slight grin, I pulled up the pictures, highlighting his best and brightest moments in which I chuckled and shook my head. Right up until a picture came up from a while ago. Showing Spiderman held at gunpoint infront of a police officer. The picture wasn't clear enough to make it out... but something... and don't ask me what... but something didn't seem right.

Pulling up the page with all the photos on it, I couldn't help but smirk as more and more photos flooded through the website.

Fifteen minutes later, I had hacked in... running through hundreds more photos even the press wouldn't dare thinking of posting.

Which got me thinking.

An hour later, I was looking at the emails and messages that Pter had sent in and out of his mail box through the internet.

I was his girlfriend... that made it a little better didn't it?'

No?

Yeah, I didn't think so either.

But that wasn't about to stop me.

Ha, funny thing... turns out there was a giant-ass green lizard that terrorized half the city... he was a scientist, named Curt Conners.

Even funnier story?

Spiderman was Peter Parker... and he had been e-mailing him about cross genetics and biological mutations.

Funny thing, ain't it?

Ha ha ha... just friggin' halarious.

Now, I didn't mind so much as to the fact he was Spiderman... the part that frightened me, was how fast would it take him to find out what was wrong with me? I was practically retarded, and I still found out about him... a lot could go wrong with what little knowledge it took to understand human behavior...

With a sigh, I shut the screen on the laptop and took one look out the window before deciding that maybe, walking off a little steam wouldn't be such a bad idea... I mean, thats why old people walk isn't it? Can't exactly join a fight club and kick some youngin's ass now can they?

Well they could, I'd pay to see that...

The sad thing is... I was genuinely concerned for the relationship that we had together considering the fact that it was more likely to end badly then good if something were to go wrong... and that was never fun. Especially if it ment I had to take down my man candy.

Because I would.

And it would be epic, no doubt. You know what else was epic? Reading your sister's messages too... turns out there's a hell of a lot more to life then a lot of people don't know.

Running out the back door and towards the streets, I shoved my now cold hands into the pockets of my sweater and smirked as I blew out a puff of hot air and watched it form into steam as it left my lips. Suddenly, there was a crack, and in less then a moments notice, I smirked as the familiar enterance of the great _Phantom_ made her presence known.

''Legacy...'' she said almost silently as I smirked and shook my head, pulling away from her grasp as an angry glare set into her freatures. ''I know what you did.''

''Well woopty freaking do... would you like a medal to make yourself feel good?''

"This isn't some game Legacy. This is real life, and you don't know this part of your life well enough to understand it. It's dangerous, and you can't possibly think that you could just flip a switch and everything would be fine..." she scolded as I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I knew what she was talking about. She meant my new found skills... the hearing, the sight, the senses, the reflexes... and it was true... she should be concerned. But I could handle them, I had kept them from my family for weeks now...

I didn't need ultra bitch over here to make things worse... I could handle myself just fine.

Oh god... Just think, I could pout my lips and pop a hip out, I could be just like the Barbie bitches from school. All 'ya'll better stay clear o'ma man...' and 'Muffy, Where's my cream powder lip gloss?'.

That shit would be EPIC!

"I don't need to understand it... I need to control it." I shot back as she glared at me. What?! It was true! I didn't need to understand how it happened, or how much ice cream I could eat without getting brain freeze, which was a lot... I needed to know how fast I could switch back and forth. I needed to know what it could defend from my body, what I needed to work on to make it stronger, make ME stronger.

I needed to know why when it turned on... I couldn't control it as well as when it was off... I needed to remember what they did to it... What they did to me. Because someone, somewhere let this happen, and Honour knew it was the Russians... my ultra secret awesome spying could tell me that much in only a matter of seconds.

"You're starting to sound like Banner..." she sighed almost to herself as I grinned... Super hearing, she must have forgot... Dumb blonde... Giving up all her secrets already...

Banner, which was Hulk, which was Avengers, worlds mightiest heroes, enter heroes into the Internet a few times... In comes SHIELD, which Stark made into, who Honour had contact with, who was friends with hot sexy Barton, which meant he could be Hawkeye, or Captain... (definitely not captain)... Who had been looking for her before... Which meant that she was missing... Which also meant that she was running from the worlds mightiest heroes. Damn, girl knows how to pick 'em.

"Honour, I can do this, and I can damned well do it on my own too. This is an extension of ME, who I am... Not what it is." I shot back as she sent me a death glare. And not, 'bitch you stole my cookie' death glare... Oh no. This was 'bitch you stole my boyfriend, slept with him infront of me and then ate my recovery cookie dough ice cream from the fridge/your trying to end the world' death glare. And believe me... It was something else to see. "What you don't seem to realize dearest sister... Is with this. I'm like the next god damned captain... Except it'll have to be like Captain Canada... Or Captain Hockey, or Captain Beaver, or Captain Bacon instead..."

"What?"

"I won't be weak anymore. I could defend myself, defend these people."

"Legacy... You're not thinking straight."

"Look... You were NEVER there for me. Even when I tried to be there for you. When I tried to help you, you just pushed me away... I have a chance to help some of these people! Be there for someone that never had anyone to rely on..."

"And you think they can just lean on you? No strings attached? That you're the perfect role model for them to look up too? That you're 'untouchable'?" she demanded. "Think of this... 'sister'... What happens, when you're tired, or sick, or injured and you CAN'T save all of them? What happens if, oh no... Something were to happen to Peter... He found someone that wasn't tied up tryin to be something they're not? If he found someone BETTER then you?" she taunted. "He cant even trust you with his biggest secret!" she added. "What if they found out you're NOT perfect? That you can't pass math, or science? That you have no family? That you can't always control you're anger? Or that the Jones... They were paid MORE to take you... What if they found out you were just some blonde haired, pathetic cast off that got lucky?" she spat as suddenly... I wasn't feeling so high and mighty as Captain Bacon.

I wasnt going to lie... It hurt. It hurt a lot. And not 'bitch it's period cramps' pain. This was 'bitch I just bit my tongue, burnt my hand and stubbed my toe' pain... And THEN found out they stopped making triple chocolate cookies.

"I- I'm so sorry, that was out of line and-"

"Just because you never had the fucking guts to do anything with your life... Just because you chose to be miserable... DOES NOT mean that you can bring me down to your level..." I spat... Feeling pretty pleased I could knock her down an inch or two off her high horse. "But that wasn't the plan? Was it?"

"I-"

"You came here to knock me down, and make yourself feel better. Because, oh look... You can keep a boyfriend, but you'd have to PAY people to look out for me!" I yelled angrily. "Oh, but that's okay... Because who cares about the PATHETIC younger sister? If Honour can't be the hero, than no one can..."

"Hey!"

"Is for horses..." I grinned slightly, still inwardly laughing. "Stay the hell outta my life Honour. I don't need you... I don't need any of you."

"What about Peter?" she asked quietly, as I began walking, but froze when his name rang through my ears.

"Peter can go to hell with the rest of you..."

"Legacy-"

"Get used to disappointment... It's all we have in this life anyways... Isn't it... Ms. Black?"

* * *

hear you are guys, a little bit of an extended chapter for my absense, SORRY!

I know you don't care, but i was at DISNEY WORLD GUYS! :D

flight took forever, and i sat beside a scary person, but it was AWESOME! met a very cute hot guy ;P then had to compare him to my bf... and decided maybe he wasn't that hot ;P lol... go to disney world! meet hot guys! there's a lot of them there! ;D lol!

six reviews?


	11. Chapter 11

Honours  
Chapter Eleven : The Knowing

* * *

xxMusicNinjaaxx - oh yeah... captain bacon, damn straight buddy ;P lol ahahaha

dancergirl16161 - how cute is cute... um, have facebook? tumblr boys... yeah, he's like... THAT cute ;P lol... and he's just the funniest thing EVER! ;P lol

booklover1498 - i don't know... you've wounded me deeply, and im a horrible forgiver-er... rawr...

stargazer1364 - ph yeah... the heat is come and in on full force ;P lol... ahahahaha

- ... ?...

shugokage - why, a thank you... the mysterious-ness is something ive been working on, i appretiate the claim to fame it's received ;P lol, ur tjust the greatest, smashing... really ;P lol ahahaha i actually say that all the time... smashing...

chi - lol, no... i saw no peter pan, and i was PISSED! rawr... and you have a boyfriend... awww, that so cuteeee! ;p lol... ahahaha

toykogirl7- i was wondering when i'\d get to your review ;P lol ahahaha yes, disney was a blast, yes i met many sexy men, (not as sexy as ma-man though ;p lol ahahaha) but they were pretty sexy ;P lol ahahaha

Three months had passed, and I had succcessfully turned myself into a self proclaimed master on the computer. Just saying.

I was pretty pleased with myself.

I also had managed, in these three months, to captain three different sports at school, run into the Hero Porn Star three times, and call Hot-Peter Parker my boyfriend infront of more then just my mirror in the morning... yup, quite the accomplishment if I don't say so myself. But, I had also run into the very attractive, but very unavaliable Clint Barton twice, and had to throw both him, and Honour Justice Kellar off my trail, and onto eachother's.

A hell of a lot more difficult then one would think.

Oh, and I had also saved three cats, two people, and a dog. I'm still awaiting my medal in the mail. I think it may have been lost, but I'm not concerned.

Not yet at least.

"You're incredibly cute when you're thinking you know." Hot-Peter smiled as I smirked and shook my head. Peter Parker had to be the best boyfriend in this world. Everynight, he sent me a text wishing me sweet dreams, and every morning he woke me up the same way. It was sickeningly sweet, and for being someone that hated that kind of stuff, I could automatically tell he was making me soft. I mean, I'd probably have to go off an stab someone to redeem myself sooner or later... couldn't let people think I was starting to go nice.

"Yeah, I know." I smirked as he pulled me closer to him and pressed his lips to my temple as I chuckled and sighed.

I had to admit, Peter, for being as cute as he was, was completely and utterly irritating when it came to telling me what he was really thinking. "So how's New York?" I asked as he turned and gave me a funny look.

He couldn't really think I hadn't noticed could he? The reflexes, the looks he gets sometimes. The fact that he dissapears almost every night, then turns up with bruises and cut that he can't explain.

I was a self proclaimed hero/genius... and I knew how to work a computer better then almost anyone I knew...

And... I knew he was Spiderman.

Pressing my lips to his, I smirked and turned back to the television as he watched me carefully. "You really are sexy under that mask... I'm so glad." I sighed as suddenly, he had me pinned under him, an unreadable look on his handsome face as he stared into my eyes. His face only inches from mine. Any other day or night, this would have been completely and utterly as sexy as sexy came... but now... it just... wasn't.

Regrettably.

"How do you know?" he demanded, his warm breath tickeling my skin where it made contact.

"Peter there's a lot you don't know about me." I whispered back as he tightened his grip on my wrists, currently pinned above my head.

"Legs, how do you know?" he demanded again.

"Peter... I see things." I smirked. "I see dead people." I added with a whisper as he groaned and shook his head as I laughed and pressed my lips to his again.

"I'm being serious Legacy... this is important."

"Peter, this is going to sound ridiculous." I sighed. I hadn't told him anything about this whole 'I can lift ten times my weight, run faster then humanly possible, hear things a mile away, see flects of dust in the air' nuclear miracle predicament I was currently in. He didn't know anything about these new strengths I had. And I wasn't sure whether or not to be thankful for that.

I mean, it'd be nice not having to lie when I explained to him how I knew he was standing behind me. Or why I knew exactly where ever shot was going in soccer. Or why every single time I could pinpoint which section the volleyball was being served to.

"It's fine... you can trust me with anything Legacy." he whispered as I sighed, and in a milisecond, I had him reversed... pinned underneath me as his face suddenly changed to one of confusion and distress.

"I told you, you wouldn't understand." I shrugged as he shook his head and pushed me off him carefully.

"This is crazy..."

"This is how I woke up three months ago... and you think you got problems?" I smirked. "Now... I mean... I don't fly around in spandex, wouldn't want to make you look bad... but I'm pretty sure that this isn't natural... and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't freaked out in the slightest."

"Oh my God." he murmered, his hand running through his messy hair as I sighed and sat beside him.

"Let's face it... we're the start of an alien race of supernatural, good looking people... there's just no denying it."

"Legacy..."

"Peter... I've known about you for weeks, and I didn't say anything... because as retarded as this sounds, I care about you whether or not you flying around in sexy spandex or skating around on that shitty plywood screwed to wheels... don't let this freak accident make me any different in your eyes."

"It's not that Legacy..."

"I know exactly what it is Peter... do you really think I expected you to look at me the same way?"

"No, Legacy-"

"Peter maybe I'll go and let you think about this for a while."

Standing up, I walked slowly towards the door, welcoming him to stop me.

Which he didn't, which is why I am now walking home in the cold.

Punk-ass pussy boy.

* * *

awwww... i missed you guys ;P ahahahaha

i hope you enjoyed this, i know it short... but im updating next chapter, and i must say, next chapter is tre-fantistic ;P lol ahahaha

well, six reviews? can you do that by tmo?


	12. Chapter 12

Honours  
Chapter Twelve : Trusted Words

She was currently perched on the top of the same roof where she had my first long term conversation with New York's second best hero... right after the great Legacy Kellar. Not a bad way to start the week, but not exactly the best. She couldn't really complain as to where she was... it was _why_ Legacy was up here that she could easily complain about.

When they said that 'the course of true love never did run smooth', Legacy could honestly admit that she thought they ment like... well anything different then her situation. Not saying that she was in love with Peter Parker, she had only been dating him for a couple of weeks, or months... or however long.

But she figured when she told him something important, he would understand. Not let her walk off and trudge home in the dark, when it was cold, without a coat, and her phone dieing. It didn't matter if she had super strength, or speed... there's this thing called class that she considered highly important... and he had failed that test so far in her eyes.

"You know... they call this trespassing in some places." a deep, slightly amused face said as Legacy smirked and shook her head. Like hell he could just flip a switch and expect for her to treat him the same... she had to walk home alone because of him! In New York city! "And it IS my job to hand in criminals." he added with a voice that just _sounded_ like he was smirking. _Little Spandex clad bastard. _she smirked.

"Well if they threaten me I'll just throw them off the side of the building." Legacy replied nonchalantly as he sighed and approached her without a care in the world.

"Legs..."

"What the hell Peter?" she demanded, in a very convincing, if she didn't say so herself, angry voice.

"You can't expect me to take it in and be completely okay with it in just one night." he sighed sadly as she smirked. Like hell she couldn't... Legacy Kellar had very high expectations in these kinds of things.

"I accepted you. And you're the god damned 'New York Hero'... like, what do you want me to do here Peter? You expect one thing from me, and you can't even do it yourself? You think you've got it bad? You know what caused this! Me... I have no idea! I just wake up one morning feeling like I'm some superman write off, and I don't know why!"

"I'm sorry, I know... I should have been more understanding. But you don't know how long I've felt like all there was was me... alone. And now, all of a sudden, you tell me that you're some kind of self proclaimed hero too?" he asked as she scoffed. _Self proclaimed? Yeah right..._ Just today, she had taken out three murderers, saved three cats, and also saved a girl from rape..._ I don't think that's anything self proclaimed. _she scoffed. "That's a lot to take in over just watching a movie." he sighed.

"You let me walk home in the middle of the night in freakin New York city! You couldn't 'take it in' a little faster?"

"I thought you said you were a hero? Hero's aren't afraid of walking home at night." he smirked... "Besides, you were the one that walked away."

"You were the one that didn't try and stop me." Legacy shot back, standing to her feet as she brushed her jeans off and made her way towards the door on the far end of the roof. Completely ready to go home and relax into her bed, while watching a shitty romance movie, and eating the thousands of carbs that were packed away in a tub of ice cream, and Reece's Penut Butter and Chocolate cereal. "Besides, at that point, I wasn't a 'New York Superhero'... I just wanted to be 'Peter's Girlfriend'..." haha, that's right... owning the giult trip here.

"Well I'm stopping you now." a warm voice called out as suddenly, her passage to the door was blocked by a very attractive looking man clad in spandex.

"Come on Peter..."

"Look, I don't know why, and I don't know how... but I really do care for you Legacy... and I'm not saying that to get in your pants, as truthfully as I know you were assuming could be an outcome." he smirked as she chuckled and shook her head, blonde hair falling in whisps around her pretty face. She had to admit... it WAS true... the thought HAD crossed her mind, not that she'd complain much anyways.

Letting him lead her back towards where she had been sitting before. She grinned slightly as she suddenly noticed the very attractive way his body moved when he walked. She hated the idea of being caught admiring, but she couldn't help but grin as she watched his muscles flex and move while he crouched and sat down, gesturing for her to sit down as he removed his mask and ran a hand through his messy hair.

That was one thing she'd never understand, the way his hair just automatically messed itself up. It almost resembled sex hair... but she didn't want to embarass him TOO much...

Oh hell... she didn't care... she'd embarass him anywhere, any time.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she smirked and looked to the sky for a moment, trying to answer the question herself as she thought.

"How does it feel saving people to you Peter?" she asked. "Because I know how I feel, but I don't know if it's what I should feel."

"Legs... why are you doing this?"

"What?"

"Why are you doing all this? Saving people and stuff. I mean, I hate to sound mean, but it just doesn't seem like you. And I'd hate for you to get hurt." he admitted with a sigh as she shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't like the thought that maybe... there's something out there that could over-power you."

"Tell me Parker... What do you know about me?" she questioned. "I mean... What do you REALLY know about me." she added as Peter smirked and threw a piece of string he had been playing with off over the side of the building. A small grin on his face as Legacy's eyes never left his soft, handsome features.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" he asked with almost a playful tone as Legacy shrugged and picked at her finger nails, finding them much more interesting than the stars, for the first time in many years.

"I don't know... I just want to know I'm not the only one who can see me for me... I want to know if there's someone else that can see past the blonde hair and blue eyes..." she admitted almost shamefully as Peter smirked and leant on his knees closer to the pretty girl before him. Brushing a strand of milky white hair from her face as he relished the feeling of her soft locks between his fingers.

"You eyes are electric, and your hair is the whitest blonde I've ever seen on a person below the age of eighty... No offense." he smiled as Legacy chuckled slightly, staring into the pools of melted chocolate that brought his dancing eyes to life. "You're loud, and funny, and outgoing, and mysterious... But people are intimidated by you. So they don't comment on your accent that makes it hard to understand you when you're excited and talk fast, or when you listen to Alan Doyle, or Alan Jackson, or the Great Big Sea... Instead of Eminem, or Nikki what's her face. They're afraid to tell you you're over competitive, and very prideful, and that you're suppose to eat waffles toasted, not frozen." he smiled as a silent, single, small tear rolled down her left cheek as Peter's thumb caught it and wiped it from her face.

"I see the way your body vibrates when your anxious, or nervous, or excited. And I see the way you love the center of attention, but you're determined to make everyone feel welcome. I see your incredible skill with instruments... And your horrible singing voice. I know you can't draw worth a shit, and when you're tired you run everything at 60%, half assing your way through things... and I also know you will never learn to long divide...But I know that no matter what it is in life you decide to do... You will be great at it." he smiled before turning away from her to look at the city. "Except a math proffessor, please... Dont even go there..." he chuckled.

"I know you could skip stones to the end of the earth, and that you'll never grow tired of playing catch with your dog. You prefer to look like you just played in a soccer, or hockey game, rather than won Prom Queen or a beauty pageant, and I know if you were stranded on an island, all you would need is Oreos, a knife, and rope, and you could survive forever." he smiled. "And you will be brilliant in whatever you do with your life."

"But this Legacy? Forget this." he pleaded as he gestured towards the city beneath them. "I know what you went through, with your family, your sister, and how hard it was for you to move here from the only place that tied you to your family," he admitted as Legacy shot him a choking look, devastated that someone had found out... That her cover wasnt as full proof as she had thought. "but you can't do this... It's destroying you, but you can't see it." he said, staring dangerously close into her eyes as Legacy turned her face away with a pleading sigh. "It's changing you. Not in a big way... but in all the little things. The way you check behind you every two minutes when you walk the dog. Or the way you look at some people. It's unnerving."

"This is all I know Parker. This is all I have left. Everything else, I use it to forget, to move on. But I can't hide any more. I need to set myself free. I need to do this." she said, her usual humerous and carefree demeanor gone with the wind that whistled through the city. "School, friends, sports... they're there to make it seem normal... my life... they're there to add normality. But this, this is me... this is what I enjoy doing..."

"Legs... There IS a difference between what you do, and what I do. You, you kill them, they deserve it, and they ask for it, but it's still murder. I keep them alive, hand them over the the police. Let them handle it so it doesn't hurt me in the future."

"But I'm untouchable."

"What do you mean?"

"Peter, don't you see?" She asked, standing to her feet as Peter watched her carefully.

"If you could make god bleed... The people would cease to believe. If you could make Spiderman vulnerable... The people would give up all together." She said, begging him to see her side of the story. "I don't bleed Parker... I can be the confident hero they need." she pleaded. "How do you think I found out you were spiderman? You have loop holes, gaps... I don't, they'd never find out."

"And what if they did... what if they found a way around what you thought was rock solid? What if they come after me, or the Jones. Then who are you kidding? What difference does it make if YOU bleed or not? What about us?"

"I can keep you safe. I can keep them safe." She offered as he sighed and shook his head. Turning away as he moved to leave. "I'm willing to do this..." she added as he paused and turned to her with a compromised look.

"But are you willing to pay the price it will cost you?"

"Peter-"

"Legacy, I know what it feels like to loose someone you love the way I love you..." he said angrily as Legacy's breath caught in her throat. He couldn't be saying what she thought he was saying. It was just ridiculous. "And I won't go through it again."

"Peter..." he cut her off once more as his feet carried his body towards hers as his strong grip pulled her towards him and locked her body between his, and the bricks on the building. Peter's lips molding perfectly with hers as her chest pressed against his rock hard one and his body put pressure on her own. Sending shivers up and down her spine as Peter's lips split her own, and she gasped into his embrace. His soft, warm fingers tracing the delicate skin on her cheek, as his other hand settled on the back of her hip and pulled her even closer to him. Warmth radiating between their bodies as Legacy fought to ignore the questions that rose in her heart and head.

She could feel the rain begin to fall down, splashing her face as she deepened the kiss further. Reminding her of a movie... Only a little less romantic.

His lips were soft, warm, comforting, and tasted like chocolate chip cookies... Her favorite kind.

Peter's hand brushed away fallen pieces of hair, feather light, as the tears began to prick her eyes. How could she choose between someone she loved, and something that kept her sane?

"I promise you that I will never leave you like they did. Never shut you out the way she did." he whispered as her body shook with silent sobs in his embrace. "But why are you doing this to me? Why can't you let me in? Why can't you just let me take care of you?" he questioned as the tears fell down her face faster than before. She had never cried before today, in all the years she could remember, she had never cried.

"What if you change your mind?" she asked in a whisper. "What if, being who I am now pushed you away? What if I can't erase what they did to me? What if you find something better?"

"Legacy. Courage. Kellar... You are strong, and bold, and loud, and ridiculous..." he said as she cringed and shook her head, her eyes clamped shut as Peter's fingers lifted her face up to meet his, as her eyes fluttered open, and stark blue, met melted brown. "But you are down right INSANE, if you think that I would ever, EVER be able to find someone better than you."

"You don't know what your future holds Parker." she admitted as he sighed and shook his head. He thought, out of anyone he could ever meet or get to know, that she would be the last person ever to second guess herself the way she was now. "You don't know who you could meet in this life."

"But I met you... And you're all I'll ever need to be happy." he pleaded as he pressed his lips to her temple and crushed her body to his in a hug. Their wet clothes clinging to each other in a less than flattering way.

"Peter..." she whispered as he pulled back and moved to look into her eyes as unexpectedly... She forced Peters body away from her own and shook her head... her sister's words ringing in her ears from they're meeting the other day. A look of horror and devastation crossing her face. "What about Gwen Stacy? What about her Peter? What if someone like her comes along and suddenly... You want someone prettier, someone nicer, someone NORMAL... Cause let's face it youll never find someone as athletic... But what if it happens? Where will that leave me? The crazy idiot that fell in love with the nerd, who happened to be a masked porn star that saves people, that left for someone BETTER!"

"You're being ridiculous..."

"What if it happened though?" she demanded quickly as Peter cut her off with another kiss before she could say anything.

"Then I would be the stupidest man on earth."

"You passed that test already..." she huffed as he chuckled and pressed another kiss to her forehead.

"Come on Legs..."

"You never answered..."

"I promised you already..." he whispered before kissing her again and disappearing to the sound of sirens... The cities cry for help.

"Come on Parker... We both know your word ain't worth shit."

* * *

sorry guys, running out the door!

will do my shout outs next chapter!

a little peter/legacy here ;P

REVIEW = UPDATE!


	13. Chapter 13

Honours  
Chapter Thirteen : Makin' it Quick

* * *

booklover1498 - peter went and got her ;p lol sorry it took so long! I missed you! ;p lol

gabrielhelena - helohelohelohelohelo ;p lol, gabyyyyy! im glad you liked Legacy telling peter... the whole trust thing.. it was good ;p lol hope you enjoyed and PLEASE review again!

ROFLCopter - lol, yeahhhh... i know... :]...

Tokyogirl7 - yes... hot peter is SOOOO hot... i know ;p Andrew Garfeild... DROOL WORTHY! they WOULD be an amazing dynamic duo indeed ;P lol hahaha i am sooooo sorry it took so long! and i'll never do that again! ;p lol hahaha enjoy and REVIEW AGAIN PLEEE!

booklover1498 - you... are brilliant... 'it's worth more than chit, Legs... it's worth sex... mmmm...' you... are absolutely the best...

TokyoGirl7 - making out in the rain... OMG ITS THE BEST! :D love it... ;p lol hahahahahahaha cept when you get a cold... sucky...

Narsilia Haywire - awww... i made you cry?! thats the cutest thing ever! awww... which part did you cry at? I MUST KNOW! ABSOLUTELY!

* * *

"You're really making this a hell of a lot harder for me..." a cold, but yet familiar voice called out behind her as Legacy smirked and shook her head.

"Well I exactly didn't ask you to come back." she spat, turning to face a crouched Honour as she smirked and turned back towards her sitting spot, sighing as she rested her back against the ledge and slid down to the the ground to sit. "You know you really are something." Legacy smirked as the older girl turned towards her with what she assumed would be questioning. "How long did you really think I would wait for you? How much forgiveness did you really think I was going to hand out? I mean, I'm _your_ sister... do you really think I have any more of a forgiving nature then you?"

"Yeah, well... just shut up Legacy." the older sibling smirked as Legs had to grin... this was the first time her older sister had ever shown any form of sibling affection or normality.

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" Legacy questioned with nothing but surprise leaking through her tone of voice.

"It's been a long night..." Honour sighed as she too sat and solemly rested her head on her folded knees.

Silence filled the air between the two as Legancy smirked and shook her head. She didn't know what to say. This was someone that was supposed to be there for her. They were suppose to help eachother get ready for dances, and dates, and graduations, and plan stupid weddings, and cry when the other had a breakup and watch movies while eating fatty foods. This was someone that was suppose to go to all her sports games, and fix her hair at halftime when there were cute boys watching.

And now, Legacy didn't even know what to say to her... she didn't really know what she could say. They hadn't ever really talked in years, and if they ever did, it was arguing, or something absolutely ridiculous.

"Hey..." Legs called out as Honour turned to look at her with a sigh. "...my boyfriends hotter than yours..." she replied quickly, with a dead serious expression, grinning inwardly as she figured if anything, that was probably the only sane thought on her mind at the moment.

"Ex..." Honour replied sadly.

"No, Peter's my boyfriend right now... unless you missed that whole. 'I love you, you're the greatest girl in the entire world and unbeleivably funny and hot' moment back there."

"I mean mine..."

"You broke up with Barton?"

"Yes..."

"What? He was sexy!"

"Hey!"

"What? He was... not my fault you broke up with him." Legs smirked as Honour sighed and was drowned by silence once more.

"Do... don't suppose you 'did the dirty'-"

"Legacy!"

"What?! We're still sisters." Legs smirked as her older sister chuckled and shook her head. Sighing as she turned and straightened up.

"No... we never got the chance."

"Shame..."

"What about you?"

"That is completely personal and I don't beleive I'd like to share that information with you... perv." she scoffed as Honour turned towards her with a smirk.

"Legs, you gotta be careful... I know you don't want to hear it, but it's true."

"Tell you what... let's just hash it out, right here. You win, I'll listen to you, I win... you have to introduce me to Tony Stark..." Legacy smirked as Honour shoot her head and down right refused.

"What? Scared of the younger sister? Really?" she demanded as Honour scoffed and shook her head.

"Yeah right..."

"What's that I hear? Ch-ch-ch-chicken..." Legs daunted as Honour jumped to her feet and ripped her jacket off.

"Ahahaha... that's what I'm talking about..." Legs grinned as she stood to her feet and removed her own jacket, rolling her shoulders as she smiled at the senior. "Okay... but no jet-eye face thing..." she demanded as Kellar shook her head and chuckled before nodding and stepping to the middle of the roof. "Seriously... do you use that whole jet thing... I'd love to live to see my twenty first birthday..."

"Alright... let's get this over with." Honour sighed as Legacy grinned and bounced from foot to foot, stretching out as Honour raised her hands to a fighting stance and cracked her neck, taking a deep breath as she made the first move. A quick jab to her right as Legs dodged and smirked.

"Not bad grandma..." she grinned as Honour swung again, but Legs quickly dodged and swept her left foot out, sending her older sister to the ground in a heap as she chuckled and regained her footing.

"Not bad yourself junior." Honour smiled as from the ground, she rolled her own leg out and sent Legs tumbling to the ground as she lept ontop of her and pinned her down. Only holding her for a moment as the younger Kellar switched their position while pulling an arm behind her back, throwing Honour into a submissive position as she struggled against Legacy's hold.

Suddenly, with another burst of strength, Honour was able to throw off Legacy and send another punch towards her, this time, hitting it's mark as Legacy doubled over at the throw to her abdomen before she could fully recover.

The two danced back and forth for what seemed like forever until Legacy began to see there would be no ending. Someone had to make a move... and at this point, it seemed like it might have to be Legacy to end it. Honour was looking a little worse for wear, considering Legs could tell the older girl was only half assing her way through, and Legs was hitting her everywhere she could, trying to deliver pain, without potentially breaking anything, or killing her.

With one swift movement, Legacy wrapped her good arm around Honours neck and placed her throat in the crook of her elbow. Closing her arm as Honour's breathing was quickly cut off, and only lasted her a moment as she collapsed to the ground with Legacy still clinging on.

As the older girl tapped her sisters arm, Legacy released her and slumped off Honour, falling to her back as she gasped for air and wiped the blood that was still dripping from her nose. "Not bad." she grinned as Honour coughed before sitting up, leaning against a small unit behind her.

"Yeah..." she sighed as she stood to her feet, grabbed her jacket and started towards the door to desend back into the building. Legacy sighed and pulled her own jacket on as she stood to her feet with a grunt, the older Kellar packing heat as she shook off the pain.

"Honour..." Legs called out as the girl stopped before turning to look at her, silently asking what it was she wanted. "You pack one hell of a punch." she grinned as the older girl nodded, before continuing on her way. Legacy couldn't help the tugging feeling that built up within her as she sighed and shook her head distainfully. "Make it quick..." Legs called out as Honour rounded on her with shock evident in her expression.

"What?" she asked surprised as Legacy smirked.

"I said, Einstein... if you're going to tell me about this thing that I'm suppose to be careful with... you better make it quick."

* * *

I am sooooo sososososo sorry.

Buts it's my birthday! and I promise five reviews = promise insta update! got it all ready...

PLEASEEEE! review ;p


	14. Chapter 14

Honours  
Chapter Fourteen : Only Hope

* * *

booklover1498 - do you wait by the computer to read and review this? lol because everytime I see reviews pop up in my notifications... it's always your name first... and it's always so awesome to see it! it's what I count on after I update... it's so AWESOME! Okay, I'm gonna tell you something really important... you have too, under any circumstances remember this... Rebecca... can you remember that? it's really easy... Rebecca... don't ask why, just remember ;P you'll see

Narsilia Haywire - awwwwwww, daemmm... thanks girl! and THAT'S SO CUTE! aww, i loved that part of the chapter! it was just so sweet and cute and I just LOVED IT! ;P lol i hope you like this chapter too... and if you like Peter/Legacy moments... you will LOVE the next chapter... trust me... 110%...

shugokage - why thank you!

TokyoGirl7 - awwww... thanks! it's was a brilliant birthday ;p my cake was SOOOOOO good, and I got a lot of perfume... im starting to wonder if everyone was trying to tell me something... but I ALWAY SMELL GOOD! ;P lol yes, i loved the whole bonding through the kissing of asses moments here... they were awesome... i hope you enjoy this one too ;p

gabrielhelena - yeahhh... good ole' sisterly bonding/love... ;P lol and thank you! I had an excellent birthday ;p lol enjoy this chapter... and just so you know... if you enjoy Peter/Legacy... I'll give you a through back here... you will LOVE the next two chapters...

* * *

She spent at least an hour explaining everything. From the Russians, to the Avengers, to Clint Barton, to her adopted family... to the spies and the school she was attending. And Legacy was doing everything she could to stay awake. This was boring her more then she could even imagine, and Legacy had been bored by many different things in life.

She knew all of this, omit the Russians, which was more then shocking, but nothing she figured she couldn't handle for now.

"When they can't get you, they'll go after the Jones... and they're desposible... they're not like us... they'll be killed, and they'll be killed quickly." Honour explained as they did the best to wipe the dirt and blood off their clothes and faces before decending down the building to sit at a small, quiet cafe down the street from them. "Then, if they can't use your family against you, they'll attack Peter's family and friends, and then the school, and then they'll go after Peter... because you've made it so publically noticable that you like him." she explained as Legacy sighed and shook her head, staring into her strong, black coffee with a harsh glare as Honour settled into the seat across from her and laid her head back.

"They found mom and dad..." she said quietly as suddenly, everything around the two faded away as Legacy's eyes widened and her head snapped to Honour's solemn face, to see her staring right back from under a pair of dark glasses. "They're alive."

"Now your just kidding." Legacy smirked as Honour shook her head sadly. "I _watched_ them die Honour... this isn't funny anymore... this isn't family bonding... this is just sick, and you need to cut it out." Legacy threatened as Honour dove forwards and rested on the table, her face dangerously close to Legacy's as she replied in a hoarse whisper, her tone dead and cold.

"I ID's the bodies Legs... do you really think I'd be kidding about something like this?" Honour challenged as Legacy fell back into the booth seat, running a hand through her hair as she laughed breathlessly with a looked of utter bewilderment on her face. "And how the hell did you even find them?" she added surprised as Legacy smirked and shrugged.

"I don't know why people think I'm so stupid... you people aren't that hard to find." she smirked as Honour scoffed and shook her head.

"Obviously." she bit out. Pausing a moment as she watched the younger girl, still trying to register what she'd previously heard. "There's something else Legacy..." she sighed as they're eyes met... well, eyes and, glasses.

"What?"

"They-... they're both working..."

"Well that's good for them, I guess..." Legs shrugged, still looking a little more then surprised.

"For the Russians..." she added as Legacy's attention snapped like a fourth grade whip before she completely exploded. "They've been compromised-"

"THOSE BASTARDS!" she yelled, pounding her hands down on the table top as the coffee sloshed from their cups and the store owners, as well as the minimal amount of customers glared at the two.

"That's not the worst part..." Honour sighed as Legacy scoffed and murmered something close to 'I doubt that'. "Their leading the search for the two of us." she admitted as Legs eyes rose to meet hers, heartbroken in a way that seemed to tug at Honour's own heartstrings. It had been hard enough dealing with it herself... but she felt even more so regretful bearing the news to someone who had most likely only ever wished to meet the two. Now, she was finding out the two people that had abandoned her all those years ago, were searching for her... but in the worst of ways... she was their target.

"What?" she cried out, her voice weak and conflicted.

"I'm so sorry Legs." Honour sighed, reaching a hand across the table to set it on the younger girls as she watched the younger girl's heart break in many more ways then one.

Tugging her hand from the grasp of her sister's, she stood from the table and threw a ten down on the top. "We're leaving." she said suddenly, her tone hard and cold as Honour watched her sadly. She knew what it felt like to fall into a state like this. Angered, confused, hateful, and resentful... it was agonizing... but Honour knew she had to come out of this on her own, grow out of it through understanding and time.

"I said let's go." she spat out as Honour sighed and stood up.

"Legs-"

"You said we needed to be careful, so let's go... We'll stop at the house, I'll leave the Jones and Peter a letter. We'll go state hopping... get off the grid. Lay low. That's our safest bet until we know exactly what we're up against." she explained as they exited the cafe and began walking towards Legacy's neighbourhood.

"What about Peter and the others?" Honour offered, knowing how hard this was going to be.

"Look, you were the one that said we needed to be careful... I'm _being_ careful... This is me, being careful. So hike up your skirt, throw some warrior paint on, and let's do this... because I just want to get it over and done with!" she hissed all but running down the side of the street.

"Legacy-"

"Look, I don't know what else to do. These are _our_ parents, and if they're anything like us, which they will be, then we're screwed. Because we have laser eyes and a computer, and they have a Russian Army... I don't know about you, but I love Pe- my family... and I don't want anything bad to happen to them. So let's just get this over with." she sighed as Honour remained silent and simply nodded her head.

"Fine, then let's go."

_Dear Jones,_

_So, I've decided, that maybe I need to find my parents, my real parents._

_I've gotten myself into something too deep, and I can't let it effect our beautiful family... and no Peter, I'm not so in love with you that I can't face it anymore, and no Jeremy, I'm not on drugs... and no, Maria, I'm not running off with some boy I met at school... I love you all, and you were the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. _

_I don't know how long I'll be gone, and I don't know how long this will take. But I will come back... I still have Lindsey's earings, and Peter's favorite jersey... Don't rent my room out, my trophies are still in there, and don't let the dog get fat. I'll see you all soon._

_All the love in the world, and so much more,  
Legacy Courage Kellar_

"You ready? Honour asked with a sigh as she rested on the branch just outside the window of Legacy's bedroom. Watching in silence as her sister ran around, packing essentials such as cloths, toiletries, and a picture of her family in a duffle bag as she threw it out the window towards the ground.

"Yeah, go on ahead, I'll be down in a second." she said as Honour nodded her head and dropped to the ground as Legacy looked around the room. Scanning through the pictures, and the posters, and the trophies... the memories that she had built up over time living with the Jones. She couldn't remember a time they had ever treated her any different then their own flesh and blood, a time that they had ever treated her anything less then part of the family. They were her support system, always... always, anywhere, any time, over anything... they were everything she had ever wanted in life in a family. And now, she was leaving them, after everything they'd done for her.

How easy would it be to tell them everything? How easy would it be to rely on the people that had done so much for her already? How easy would it be to hand the burden off to someone else? But she didn't know what she was facing, Legacy didn't know how they could fix it, or if they could. She could guarentee that Maria and Jeremy would turn this over to the authorities, who would bring her in whether she liked it or not, and tested her for anything and everything.

It was a sick, agonizing, glorious power that she held, and she knew they'd want it.

And if they could help, could she leave Honour to fend for herself in the meantime? Perhaps she'd never been there for Legacy, but she didn't want to abandon someone she may not know, but felt obliged to help, not because it was her job, or her dept, but because it was morally right. Not that she was the perfect angel to begin with.

Now, she was leaving her family, her friends, her home, to venture out with someone she barely knew, into a world where anyone and everyone could be pining to either kill her, or capture her. Where she didn't know if she'd make it to see Christmas, or her birthday, or sundown the next day.

It was unnerving, not having that sanctuary, that promise of safety right there.

But it was something that needed to be done. This wasn't something that would blow over, this was something that she needed to do... for her safety, and for everyone else's.

Legacy couldn't promise that her family would be safe, happy, and alive by the end of the week... but they had a better chance at the latter of the three if she wasn't there by the time that day came.

And she could only hope that her plan worked.

That when she left, she'd be taking the problem with her.

So, with a heavy heart, she picked up her pen, and a seperate peice of paper.

_Dear Peter..._

* * *

awwwwww... luv it ;P lol

five more reviews... and i'll give you a lil Peter/Legs

review!


	15. Chapter 15

Honours  
Chapter Fifteen : All My Love

* * *

Narsilia Haywire - ohhhh, you'll just have to see whats going to happen next! This ones a little short, but I thought the message she sent Peter deserved int's own chapter ;p loljust so you know ;p pure perfection... awwww, thanks ;p lol hope you enjoy, and the next chapter will be out soon! review!

booklover1498 - REBECCA! SO IMPORTANT! NEVER FORGET IT! oohhhh, and you'll love her... you'll ESPECIALLY LOVE HER! so remember it... i CAN always count on you ;p hope you like this, it's short i know... but peter and legs deserved this chapter together ;p lol hahaha review!

ToykoGirl7 - oohhhh, yeah... i have that effect on people ;p lol and you're right... i am... i am very good ;p hahaha

converselover20204 - OMG BEST COMPLIMENT EVER! i know, i absolutely love reading OC's, I can't read canon's anywhere... like OC's are my absoute FAVORITE! but it's so hard finding good OC's with the right pairings/character under the right category too... but when you find a really good one... it's completely worth it ;p lol hahaha hope you enjoy, and REVIEW! ;p

gabrielhelena - i know... very bad parents ;p lol review again!

* * *

_Dear Peter,_

_You're not going to understand... and despite what you'll probably come to beleive... it's not what you think._

_I left with Honour... and not the kind of honor you get when you win some award, or fight in some war... This time, I left with the problem... Honour, the person._

_You'll be angry, and upset, and I know there's nothing I can really say that will convince you that this was the right thing to do. That it was okay, and it was safe, and it was a soul decision I actually thought about and didn't just dive into... because I can't even convince myself that... but you have to trust me Peter... you have to trust that I did this because it was what I thought was best, and safest for all of you._

_Because I know to some this'll be hard to beleive... but I really did leave in your best interest. Things are not always as they seem. And I trust you'll understand this more then anyone. You'll understand the sacrifice, the motive, and the reason... because it may not seem like it. But they're all the best ones._

_You said you know what happened, you know what I went through... but you don't know everything. Foster homes, and orphanages, they're not always the horror stories that they're made out to be... but sometimes, they are. My story isn't normal Peter, my story isn't like anyone else's... you and I know this best._

_I'm dealing with forces beyond what you can understand... beyond what you can imagine... and I'd also be lieing if I said I wasn't scared... because I am, very... but I know I can do this. So please, for your safety, and my sanity... don't look for me. Don't call me, don't write me, don't try and find me Peter... because this is something that has to be done. This is something that has to be done to save everyone here, everyone I love..._

_Yes Peter... I love you. I don't know why (hahaha just kidding) and I don't know how... but I've fallen deeply, and unconditionally in love with you Mr. Parker. Your funny smile, and your wicked sense of humour, and your brutal honestly when it comes to how I look in the morning._

_I love YOU Peter Parker, and I have to keep you safe._

_It'll sound corny, and so unlike me it's halarious... and if you show someone else this letter, I will personally rip you a new one... but it's true. I think you're the only one that could ever really come close to what I'm feeling right now. It's the wild awakining of reality. We have this gift, the two of us, and it's haunting, and cruel, and it's life... it's just what happens. It's not always fair, but when the call comes, we have to answer._

_You have to trust me Peter, because when I need you, you'll know... until then, remember this._

_Peter, I know what you mean, and how you feel... but this is something that I have to do. This is something that will keep me sane... something that can keep you safe._

_Until I find you, remember this..._

_What Curt Conners did, was just the beginning, it was just a stepping stone on the path to something greater. Human genetics is a base, a step, a platform. And when the world is faced with the sanction of power, and the eternal flame is lit. All hell will break loose._

_I may not know much about monsters and myths, but I've forgotten more about demons and the boogeyman then some people will ever know. And that's just it. Knowledge is a gift, Peter. Knowledge is power. But knowledge is also a curse... and it stirkes at the best of times._

_If anyone can figure this out, then you can. So I leave you with this, a line left to me, by the people I yearned for most..._

_'When the First Lightening storm wakes Trinity, she will light the way for the rest of the world to follow.'_

_I love you Peter, until the very end..._

_Stay sexy hot stuff._

_All my Love,  
Legacy _

* * *

okay, i don't want to blow my own horn here, but I think you'll LOVE the next chapter... just saying...

five reviews = chapter 15 ;p


	16. Chapter 16

Honours  
Chapter Sixteen : Hold Me

* * *

Narsilia Haywire - OMG GIRL! that's like the LONGEST REVIE EVER! it's SO AWESOME! im glad you love her humour, i love it too, hehehe... pure genious? why thank you madame... you are awesome! hahaha, and i think that's the BEST compliment i've ever gotten, my characters should be in the movie! You're so nice! :D... hehehe ;p lol hahaha, please REVIEW AGAIN!

booklover1598 - REBECCA! never forget, never ever ever forget rebecca... reeebbbeeecccaaaaaaa... and i'm not telling you what or who she is, but you MUST remember... sooooo important

gabrielhelena - *insert me grinning like a madman* this is insanely awesome that you think it's insanely sweet and heart wrenching... but i know what you mean! OMG SO EXCITED! i could just see the tears falling from his eyes, but trying to be strong... just makes me want to go 'awwwwwwwww...' hhehehehehe, REVIEW! ;P

shugokage - why, a thank you ;p lol hahahahaha

* * *

Legacy ran through the streets, along side Honour who scouted the way to her small, clear, and empty apartment.

Carrying her heavy dufflebag and backpack strapped to her back with all her money, cards, passports, ID's and the rest, her bag seemed to be sporting the weight of the world as she threw her it up onto the fire escape to a waiting Honour, followed closely by her other bag as she caught them easily and then tossed them up through the open window.

It was crunch time, she didn't know who could be watching her, or who could have found their location already. So they needed to get in, spend the night, and move out early in the morning to their flight before they made thing's too obvious. It could be dangerous to be found in the city, so close to everyone Legacy knew and loved, so they needed to put space between themselves and their currrent roots.

"Hurry the hell up fatass... I wanna get up there before I'm fifty Honour." Legacy glared as suddenly, something struck her back. At first, she could have said she was shot by a paintball... but she didn't feel it explode on her back. Looking up, Honour shot her a slow, calculated and confused look as she eyed up whatever had hit her in the back. "Honour..." she called out warningly as suddenly, with one swift tug, Legs felt her entire body lift weightlessly off the ground as she sailed through the air.

Falling with a harsh crash on the top of the roof, panic began to slowly set in. She couldn't see them, or sense them. They came too fast. She couldn't pinpoint if had any obvious weakneses, and it was uncertain of their strengths... as of right now, she was defencless, blind.

A pair of hard, strong hands ripped her up from the grounds as she flailed around trying to get the better hand as she swung her feet out and motioned to take their legs out. But they were smarter, jumping over as Legs tried desperately to rip her arms from their grasp... they were too strong.

"Legacy!" the voice forced out, struggled and rough as her stomach dropped and she began to shake and fight harder... she didn't know how they withstood her strength, she'd beaten everyone she's faced so far, and now... she was against someone that had to be five times stronger then she was. "Stop struggling!" they yelled as she recognized a male voice.

"Let me go!" she cried out. Surprised by her sudden weakened voice.

But she had every right. It was a long day... she'd had to give up more then her fair share, and leave behind everything she loved. And now, now some creepy ass man stalker was just going to waltz in here and make it all worse? Why did it seem things were working against her today? "I swear to God!" she cried out, the tears beginning to flood from her eyes before she could even stop them.

Legacy Courage Kellar... the hard skin, tough, stubborn headed, do before you think girl, was crying...

How pathetic was that? How pathetic was it that after all these years, she'd broken down now...

"Legs... Legs, Legs..." now, she was being shaken, they were just teasing her now. "It's me... it's me Legacy..." the voice became more familiar as through the tears in her eyes... she could make out the red and blue as rage took over her hody.

How could she have been so stupid?

"YOU ASS!" she yelled suddenly, swinging for his head as he ducked just in time, surprise over-running every thought that raced through his mind. "YOU'RE THE BIGGEST ASS I'VE EVER MET!" she yelled again swinging once more as Peter grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his chest, crossing her arms around her as he locked her arms in place, crushing her body into his as she kicked and yelled.

Peter sighing as he dropped them both to their knees, tears still falling from her eyes as he sighed and barried his maskless face into her neck. Arms still locking her body in place to restrain her from hurting herself.

"Legs, what are you doing?" he whispered as she shook her head and sobbed against him.

"I don't know Peter. I can't stay with the Jones because the people coming after me will kill them, and then they'll kill you because I love you. And I can't stay with you, because they'll come looking for you first. And I can't leave Honour, because I'm all she has." she cried out as Peter sighed and squeezed her closer, if it was even possible, to his body. Relishing in the feeling of her pressed against him while he still had the chance.

"I don't know what I'm doing Peter... everything, every choice is like life or death. And I can't afford to loose anyone... I can't afford to make the wrong decision..." she cried and he shushed her and rocked them back and forth.

"And I don't know what I'm going to do. Because I leave tomorrow, and I don't know how I'm suppose to trust her, I mean she left me... but I have no other choice... and my parents... oh God Peter my parents." she sobbed. "I'm just a kid, I'm just a kid and I don't know what I'm doing!" she cried, ducking her head as Peter's heart broke for her.

He knew how crushing the pressure was. He knew what it was like to beleive you had nowhere to go, no one to trust.

"And you can't help me, no one can help me because it's just Honour and I. And we don't even have a plan. We're just hiding. But there's nothing that we _can_ do without hurting or killing anyone." she cried. "And I don't know what to do, because I just want to be normal, and I don't want to leave... I can't do this! I can't run from everything and everyone, and I don't know who to trust, or who to turn too. And I just can't do this Peter!"

"Oh Legacy... What have you gotten yourself into?" he sighed, pressing a soft his too her temple as she sighed and relaxed into his touch. Unclentching her fists as she dropped the resistance on her arms. Peter let her hands go slowly as she turned into him and hugged him as if her life depended on it, clinging to him like a life line.

"Peter... you shouldn't be here... you shouldn't have come look for me." she whispered after a moment of silence flooded the roof top. "You should have taken my advice and stayed away. You can't afford to get into this." she sighed sadly.

"What was your letter even suppose to mean? Who is Trinity? What are you talking about Legacy? Where are you going?" he asked as she sighed and shook her head.

"You can't know Peter... you're in enough danger... you have to figure this out on your own."

"What?"

"Just hold me Peter..." she whispered. "While you still can..." she added almost silently after as he tensed along side her.

Suddenly, he lifted her chin, his eyes meeting her as slowly, he lowered his lips to hers. Her eyes falling closed as everything around her cut off, the only sense she could possible still posess was the feeling of his lips on hers. Warm, and soft.

The stubble on his face scratched her own as she wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed her body into his. Drinking up every possible moment of it. Breaking from the kiss, she trailed her lips across his jaw before finding his lips again. Parting her's on request as Peter explored her mouth, stirring something within her that Legacy had never felt before.

Every peice of her felt on fire. Everything felt detached from the world. It was only her lips on his... that was it, there was nothing else. There was this moment, and it was perfect. Every moment that could lead up to this point was insignificant. But this... this was brilliant... it was addicting and absolutely intoxicating.

"Peter..." she whispered, her eyes still closed as her head rested against his. "Don't forget me Peter... please, please don't forget me..." she whispered as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Legacy..."

"Peter... you have to promise to wait for me. You have to wait for me, until this all blows over. Okay?" she asked, standing to her feet as Peter nodded his head, speachless as he followed her example. "I love you Peter Parker..." she whispered, crushing her lips back to his once last time as he fisted her hair and wrapped another arm around her waist.

Within seconds of breaking the kiss, Peter opened his eyes to the whistle of the wind, Legacy gone.

An empty feeling flooding through him once more.

* * *

awwww... so you saw a softer side of legacy here, so sad... i feel so bad for her! :'(

FIVE reviews! ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Honours  
Chapter Seventeen : Sherlock Home

* * *

okay, so I only got three reviews for an update, but i thought, why the hell not... just wanted to be nice ;D

booklover1598 - awww... it made you cry? PERFECT! i love crying chapter! what was the name i told you again?

gabrielhelena - awwww... you teared up too? YESSSSS!

Anna - awww, thanks girl! ;p i love the whole legacy/peter parts too, definitly my favorite!

* * *

"Just carry on today ma'am?" the airport worker asked with a smile as Legacy nodded her head and took the papers from his hand before saying a quick thank you. They'd driven to Detriot in a car Honour had picked up from somewhere before ditching it down the road from the airport. Legacy hadn't even considered asking how it came to be, and truthfully, she didn't care all that much either.

Waiting for Honour, the two sisters shared a joint look before following the signs to security. Eyeing eachother as they made it through the metal detectors while placing their things on the scanncers and walking through. Grabbing their shoes and bags at the other end after Legacy finished talking to security about her things.

"Did you bring fishies?" Honour asked suddenly as they took a seat further away from the other passengers in the waiting area, a smirk on her face as Legacy scoffed.

"Like hell... of course I brought fishies... never fly without them." she grinned as they both fingured the hair they had shoved under a hat while giant sunglasses fit their faces. Honour had insisted they tried to cover as much as possible. And now, they were... Legs felt a bit like a circus clown. But it seemed like her siter had had a bit more experaince hiding from people then she had. "I drove to New York last time because I didn't- OH GOD DAMNIT!"

"WHAT?!"

"MY FRIGGIN CAR! YOU MADE ME LEAVE MY FRIGGIN CAR! How could you? I worked on restoring that for ages!" she whined as HJonour sighed and shrugged.

"If you're lucky, maybe the Jones won't sell it and it'll still be there when you get back..." Honour smirked as she flipped through another folder. Profiling another weird Russian creep.

"If we get back." Legs mumbled as Honour shot her a reprimanded look. "What?" she demanded... "I'm just laying all our options out there for you... don't give me that look!"

"_Flight 192 to Brittish Colombia, Canada is boarding now._" the feminin voice over the P.A. announced as Honour and Legacy shared a look before grabbing their things and standing to their feet. Following the small crowd of people that had began moving over to the two ladies checking the tickets before walking down the funny shoot on to the airplane.

"Really? Brittish Colombia? You couldn't pick a nicer place in Canada?" she demanded as Legacy shrugged and handed her ticket over.

"I have some friends there that owe me a favor..." she shrugged as Legacy followed her onto the plane.

"Fine, but I want the window seat... and they better have warm nuts..." she growled as Honour scoffed and shook her head.

"Oh chill out Junior..."

"Look who's talking... Miss Queen of dramatics..." she scoffed as Honour glared back at her.

"And you better be sharing those fishies..."

"Hey, you ditched me for like fifteen years, and now you want to be all sister like and nice? Nope... doesn't work like that... sorry! Find your own damn food..." she smirked as Honour sighed and shook her head. Throwing the bigger of her two bags into the overhead compartment before filing into the seats. Luckily, it only had two seats side by side near the window. And the next section had more. So Honour and Legacy could talk in private without being concerned about anyone else over hearing.

"When are you going to stop using that?" she smirked as Legacy followed suit and shuffled into the seats.

"Move it or loose it fat ass... I called the window seat." Legacy grinned as she practically ploughed through everyone on board the plane to get to her spot. Throwing her bag up top before falling into the seat closest to the window... only to see they were in the middle of the plane... right above the left wing.

"Oh God..." she gasped out as Honour gave her a smirk.

"What now?"

"We need to get off, like now... we can't fly here... in this seat." she rushed out while practically pushing herself as far back into the seat as one could possibly go.

"Why not?"

"How stupid are you?!" she demanded as Honour glared at her younger sister. "Have you _ever_ watched the show Mayday? The people in the middle of the plane ALWAYS die first... when the plane breaks in half... it's like signing a death warrent!" she cried out as Honour sighed and shook her head, digging through her carrry on to find her earplugs.

"Well, let me know if we suddenly start to break apart then, okay?" she sighed as Legacy practically growled beside her.

"Are you not concered at all? This could be a major deal!" she yelled out, causing the couple two rows infront of them with the baby to turn back and glare at her as she shrugged and pointed to Honour, mouthing a quick 'I'm sorry' at them as they turned back around. "Pricks..." she coughed out quietly.

"Are you always this nervous flying?" Honour asked with a sigh as she settled comfortably back into her seat.

"I've never been on the plane as a wanted fugative running for my life!" she yelled as Honour shot up and glared at her hard.

"How stupid can you get?! They have camera's and recorders on these planes!" she whispered ferociously as Legs smirked with a sly grin etched onto her face.

"You're a paranoid one aren't you?" she asked with a chuckled as Honour shook her head and relaxed back into her seat.

"Looks who's talking... Miss 'Middle Passengers Die First'... I mean, who actually beleives that?" she chuckled as Legs glared back at her.

"Oh you don't mess with supersticion... I got a fortune cookie last month that told me that the wings on my carrying bird will fail me." Legacy answered as Honour chuckled and shook her head. "And I got an e-mail pshycic the other day that said to be careful, because she could see me falling."

"You actually beleive in that bull shit?"

"Uh, yeah... it's kind of important..."

"It's a fake... a front they put up. They can't actually tell me the future, or foresee bad things. It's just stupid." Honour scoffed.

"I doubt that... I also got an e-mail horoscope saying I'd be tested this month... that I'd be putting up with a pain in the ass, and look where I am now..."

"You're e-mail didn't say that..."

"Something like that."

"Did it also tell you we'd be doing what we're doing now?"

"What, arguing?... no shit Sherlock, I could have guessed that one... dumbass..."

* * *

can i get five reviews this time?

enjoy! :)


	18. Chapter 18

Honours  
Chapter Eighteen : Minimum Wage

* * *

I know it's been to long, and know you hate me... but I love you all!:$

booklover1598 - Rebecca, by the end of the weekend... you'll know what that name means ;p

Narsilia Lyanna Elendil - awww... thanks ;p

bryghtsparx0913 - pwetty pwease? lol otayyy ;p

NedMaxwell - why thank you ;p and don't you worry, I have a few tricks up my sleeve.

enjoy!

* * *

When the plane finally touched down in B.C., the weather was as shitty as Legs figured it would be.

After fighting with numerous couples to evacuate the air plane, and practically yelling at the flight attendant that had tried to wish them a good day. Honour was more then happy to finally get her younger, highly cranky sister out from the terminals as they watched a white sign roll up with the name 'Taryn' on the front.

"Taryn? Really?" Legacy smirked. "Does anyone actually know your real name around here?" she demanded as Honour stopped her and turned to look her straight in the eye. A serious expression on her face, and all hint of the sisterly essence from earlier lost.

"You're name is Sarah Brown. You're from Calgary Alberta, you're twenty years old, and you're my driver." she whispered harshly as Legs scoffed and shook her head.

"What-"

"This is important! They know some of what I do. I met them after I left the service, and they owe me some favors. Just shut the hell up and go along with it!" she hissed as Legacy smirked and tried to hold back her laughter as the two approached the man holding the sign in the airport. Honour wrapped her arms around the young, highly handsome man that smiled as he dropped the sign and hugged her back.

"Long time no see squirt." he grinned as she chuckled and nodded her head.

"You look good Jimmy." she smiled as Legs smirked. _Better then good..._

"This is the friend I told you about, Sarah. Sarah... this is Jimmy." she offered as Legacy took his out-stretched hand and shook it firmly before the lot headed away from the crowded terminals, following the two towards the parking lot as Jimmy lead them towards a black Mercedes on the opposite side of the lot. From behind, Legs couldn't help but admire his hair. It was a fiery red. But what made her smile was his eyes... he had the greenest eyes she'd ever seen, and they were highly attractive.

Not to mention he was tall, Legacy loved tall guys. And fit... lord was this guy fit... and with freckles, a handsome face, a nice smile, beautiful eyes, and red hair... he might as well a name tag that read 'hi, my name is: the guy of your dreams'. Because damn, this boy was a looker.

"So much for blending in." she smirked as she caught the end of their conversation about his car and decided she should throw her two cents in before they forgot she was there and left without her, not that the two would ever get away with that, they'd never make it out of the parking lot.

"Cars are everything around here." he smiled simply as she nodded her head.

"Apparently." she smirked back as Honor shot her a sketchy look before turning to Jimmy-Boy with a light smile.

Climbing into the car, Jimmy through the bags in the back and waited as Honour climbed into the front, shutting the door behind her as Legacy pulled into the seat behind the driver's. "Why the hell did you get the front seat?" she asked as Jimmy chuckled and Honour smirked at her through the rear view mirror.

"I'm older..."

"I'm better..."

"I'm taller..."

"I'm sexier looking..."

"I'm smarter..."

"You-"

"And more experienced..."

"Actually, I think a turtle has a better sex life."

"That's enough _Sarah_."

"What?... Oh yeah."

"Don't be an idiot." Honour threatened with a double meaning as Legacy glared at her from the back seat.

"Bitch." she hissed under her breath as Jimmy smiled at her through the mirror.

"So, Sarah... how long have you been driving for Taryn?" Jimmy asked as they pulled out from the airport onto the highway, the car riding smoothly along the asphalt.

"Oh, you know... I haven't really been with her for long, you could say it feels like yesterday... but... you know... I almost feel like I've known her my who life." she grinned as Jimmy nodded and pulled off the highway after another few minutes of driving. Honour huffing angrily as Legs smirked from the back seat.

"I guess you could say I use to feel like that with some of my employers too..." he smirked as Legs ignored the gesture and watched out the window after dismissing the comment with a slight nod of her head, after being on it, Honour shooting her a solid look as Legacy shrugged.

"Soooo... Jimmy... where are we headed?" she asked as he grinned and nodded ahead towards the road ahead. A large, modern, house before him as they pulled into the large driveway.

"Welcome home ladies." he grinned as Honour and Legacy got out of the car and pulled their bags along with them.

"Holy-"

"Shit!" Legs finished as Jimmy grinned and opened the front door. It was huge. The place was immaculate. Outside, the flagstone and crystal in the rock glittered through the noon as the rays of sun that began to shine through the clouds. "My God!" she yelled out as she walked through the front door, immediately welcomed by a large, crystal chandelier, and a grand staircase.

"Well, your rooms are actually downstairs to the left, and you both share a bathroom coincidently. Last two doors at the end of the hall." he smiled as the two nodded their heads. Honour heading towards the stairs already, bags in toe.

"So..." Legs started, not completely ready to try and tackle the stairs, and much to lazy to even attempt. "Nice place you got here." she grinned as Jimmy chuckled and nodded, leading her through the room as she placed her things by the stairs, catching, with remarkable accuracy, the can of pop he threw her from the other side of the island in the kitchen.

"I guess so. It was my parents, they moved a few years ago and asked me to keep up the house. I figured... free living space? Why not?" he grinned as she nodded her head.

"So, what do you do around here? In this large, empty house?" she asked with a sigh as he shrugged and scratched the back of his head.

"Not much really, I have my car-"

"What kind?"

"Oh... uh, it's my dad's old Stingray-"

"No way! I love older cars!" she replied excitedly as he stared back at her in shock. "Let's go! I want to see this!" she grinned as he continued staring at her.

"LEGACY!" Honor's demanding voice called out through the house as she smirked and sighed.

"Maybe not... maybe later." she smirked. "Guess the warden's got other plans." she smirked.

"You sure you don't want to go see it?" he asked as she smirked.

"Jimmy, ma' man... if I had the choice, I would."

"Does she at least pay you well?" he asked with a grin.

"Not nearly enough." she smirked before marching through the house and storming into her sister's room.

"What the hell do you want now?"

"They saw us at the airport... we've got to keep a low profile here." she stated monotone, staring at the monitor as her fingers glided across the keys. "We need new hair, glasses, contacts... everything. We've got to make sure that no matter what... they never find us. Because if they do, you'll never see lover boy again..."

"Yeah... and you'll never see cheater boy again."

"Couldn't care less Legs..."

"Sure you couldn't..."

* * *

enjoy!

review?:)

love you all!


	19. Chapter 19

Honours  
Chapter Nineteen : Two Choices

* * *

booklover1598 - next chapter... next chapter and all the anticipation will be over, your gonna LOVE IT! I'm actually so excited for you right now! REBECCAAAAA...

sarahmichellegellerfan101 - why thank you, I thought she was a funny, but dynamic character, she was so fun to start writing ;p

sarahmichellegellerfan101 - why thank you ;) i DO try.

sarahmichellegellerfan101 - i know! THIS right here is hilarious too!

sarahmichellegellerfan101 - you're a lovely reviewer

sarahmichellegellerfan101 - loving this!

sarahmichellegellerfan101 - god you are the best, you know that?

sarahmichellegellerfan101 - i know! i hated writing that chapter!

sarahmichellegellerfan101 - :O why thank you! im glad you think so, i actually really enjoyed writing that chapter ;p

sarahmichellegellerfan101 - god, you are so awesome... you\re just excellent ;p

**booklover1598** - **REBECCAAAAA chapter** **20!**

* * *

"You know... I look pretty good with glasses." Legs grinned as she made faces in the mirror.

"Mhmm..." Honour replied as Legacy turned to see her eyes glued to the monitor of the computer as she scanned through some computer stuff that looked like it should have been on a Modern Warfare video game. But when Honour agreed that Legs looked good, she knew something was up.

"I told national guard that we were terrorists." she offered as she got the exact same reaction again. "I walked outside and flagged down CBC, they know exactly where we are." she added as Honour didn't bother responding again, only a slight nod of her head to achknowledge that she had even spoken. "I had sex with Jim last night, and then I put a bullet through his ever-delicious head."

"Great." she stated again as Legs smirked and shook her head, tossing her glasses off her face as she turned to look at the screen where her sister was working.

"Alright, give me the D.L. than, what's going on? Seeing as your so interested in my life and what I've been doing, lets bond over our mutual hate for our parents, and the Russians, who are both trying to kill us." she stated as Honour scoffed beside her. "Please, enlighten me on our progress. Because I'd love to hear all about it."

"Do you want to know or not?"

"Did you not just hear a single word I said?"

"Sounds good." she sighed before turning back to the screen as she ran a distracted hand through her hair. "Reports of nuclear plant breakins have been surfacing for the past two years all over Asia... not just in Russia, and you'd think if it was the government thats been behind this all along, they'd brush it under the carpet. But there are actual filed reports on the thefts, and then some of the information is missing. And if you look at SAT shots of the Russian borders and military bases, most are doctile and unmoving. Going about normally, but if you look at these three sister bases, you can see the change throughout the picture of the assemblies and changes in their movement and drills. They have random equiptment being moved, and a training periods at odd timings."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"When your in the army, the only thing you have to look forward too is routine, it's how you keep your body from dieing the first few weeks, and the leaders know this. But these practices and training sessions are spiratic, and un-routinely. They're trying to hide something..."

"How do you know?" Legs asked, suddenly a lot more interested than she had been already. If they had to worry about trying to fight off the entire Russian government and their relentless army, than they had one hell of a fight coming their way.

"Because, it's what we used to do..."

"So what does this mean, if only a couple of them are acting out?"

"Well that's the thing, that fact, paired with the sketchy information we've been given, I'd say that we're not fighting off mercinaries, or the Russian Government..."

"Well than that leaves us with what?"

"We're fighting against a Government Terrorist Group..." Honour groaned as she threw her hands to her face and rubbed it furiously, like she was trying to wipe away her own skin.

"And what do mom and dad have to do with this?"

"My best bet is that they're working with the group to try and see the plan through, and that means... that these guys have connections in America too, and that's never a good sign."

"We have to tell the government..."

"No."

"Honour-"

"Look Legacy, we go to the government, than SHIELD is right there to take us in."

"Then we tell them..."

"You can't talk to SHIELD! They're cold hearted bastards, and they'll never believe a word you say. We have to do this together, there's only you and me. We can't trust anyone else. It's not safe anymore."

"Honour we can't _do_ this all by ourselves. We're talking about two people against a force that could be stacked up to two thousand... or two hundred thousand. We don't know what's waiting for us when we get into this thing. This isn't just some game on a computer, or some sick variation of tag that you play with Barton, this is us accusing a _country_ of terrorism. This could start World War Three if we're not careful..."

"And what happens if we're right? If the Russians are planning to send all these nukes into America? Than that's millions upon _millions_ of lives that we could have saved, and we didn't!"

"The Government has ways to prevent a nuclear attack Honour, why do you think nobody's attempted it in the past?!"

"We went through this already Legs! What if they have connections in America? They have our _mom and dad_... you haven't seen their files, you haven't seen what they're capable of. I mean let's face it, if they are anything like us, then we're screwed already because they also have age _and_ and army on their side. We don't know who we can trust yet. As of now, its you and me... and that's it."

Silence passed throughout the room as Legs inwardly groaned at her next question but asked it anyways. "What about Barton?" she asked as Honour cringed and stiffened immensly.

"What _about_ Barton?" she spat back as Legs sighed and shook her head... boyfriend drama, who needs it?

"He kept your secret once already... maybe we can trust him again."

"That was before..."

"Hey, for all you know, that skanky sidekick could have thrown herself all over him. You didn't see all of it pixie bitch, so hike up your skirt and suck it up. I don't have time for you to play broken-hearted barbie, okay? If anyone can help us, it's Barton..."

"What about 'Man in tights'? Why don't we ask _that_ 'superhero' for some help, huh?"

"Leave Peter out of this Honour..."

"Why? You want to trust Barton so much, than why don't we drag in _Spiderman_ for a whirl too?"

"Peter's some small town hero Honour! He'll die in this field and you know it. Barton does this for a living! Your just to damn hung up on your fallen-soldier pride to ask him for help!" Legacy snarled back as Honour shot out of her seat to turn and face her sister, each one staring at the other in silence as the tension in the air grew to a choaking level.

"That fear you have for him, that part of you that cares... that's going to get you killed." Honour spat as Legs ground out the anger that was piling up.

"That part of me?! Look at you! You're supposed to be good at this, and yet your letting the rage you have towards Barton fuel your every motive! Your pushing me away again! And guess what, it's working!"

"Clint Barton should be dead, and I'll see to it myself that the next time I catch a glimpse of him, it's my bullet that puts him out."

"Like hell... you cringe everytime his name is mentioned... hell you practically freeze when something even relatively close to his name comes up. You love him Honour, and it makes you stronger, but you're to scared to admit it."

"Love is for ametuer idiots... and I won't make the mistake of it again."

"You know what? You can do this on your own... I'm not hanging around to listen to this bullshit anymore."

"Say what you want Legs, but as long as you care about him, you're weak. And weak and inexperienced is gonna get you killed, and I can't worry about watching your sorry ass all the time."

"I'm weak? Honour you threw away the only person that wasn't sane enough to kill you, or have you locked up the moment he found you. That man is head over heels in love with you, and you feel the _exact_ same way about him." she treatened as now, they were both on their feet, like something you'd see in a Mexican standoff... glaring the other down as Legs sighed and backed off suddenly, shaking her head as she did. "And you know what? As far as I'm concerned your the biggest asshole of them all."

"Oh yeah? Why now?"

"Because you've officially pushed out the only other person that cared..."

"-"

"Me... so you can take that 'I don't need help, I don't care about anyone' shit... and shove it right back up your horribly confused ass. Because I don't have to deal with your B.S. anymore, I'm done." Legs surrendered as Honour watched in silence while Legacy scoffed and turned to walk out the door, flashing the peace sign as she left.

Legacy inwardly fumed as she walked down the hall. They'd been cooped up downstairs in a room Honour had set up specifically for survelience... so climbing the stairs, she sighed as she made it to the top and rounded the corner.

Sighing, she froze suddenly as she saw Jim perched directly in the middle of the large room, C-4 strapped to his midsection as tears leaked down his face and the detonator rested in his hand. "I'm sorry Legacy... but they had them... they had them and threatened to kill them unless I did..."

"Who? Who has them Jim? Come on, we can help you get them back alive, just put it down, put down the detinator..."

"Shhhh..." he called out as Legs inwardly groaned... _'He's a fricken phsycopath...'_ she sighed in her head.

"Jim, think about this... just think about this for a second... you don't want to die right? You don't want to kill me and Honour, we're trying to help you."

"It's either me and you, or all of them..."

"Jim-"

"I'm so sorry..." he cried as Legs cursed and ran back for the stairs just as she saw Honour starting to surface from them.

"No!" she yelled and shoved the Honour out the glass door behind them as she fell into a flailing heap into the pool out back as Jim pressed the button and the blast threw her from her spot across the expanse of the room and into the piling rubble behind her. Honour still submerged in the water as she watched the blast ingnite and peice by reckoning peice explode into the water along with her.

When the instant of choas finally subdued, Honour swam to the top of the pool and dragged herself out the side, coughing and sputtering out water as she choked back air with a blatant sense of releif knowing she'd survived.

She couldn't have seen that coming, Jimmy had been a trusted friend of her's for a while, they'd known eachother for what seemed like forever. And he'd been compromised... now she didn't even know if she could trust the computer she'd been given. Who's to say it hadn't had the info compromised, or streaming to another souce somewhere across the Atlantic.

Dragging herself across the yard, dodging the piles of rubble and peices of house, Honour took a seat in an untouched peice of grass as she took a deep breath and tried to stop her world from spinning.

Then it hit her... Legacy had saved her... but no one had been there saved Legacy.

As her head whipped around, Honour searched quickly for any sign of her younger sister, but coming up short as she gazed at the leveled foundation and piles of rubble surrounding it.

Legs had been in the house, she'd taken a large part of the hit when the blast errupted, and as Honour took in the sickening reality of it all, she knew she'd be lucky to find her sister all in one peice.

"You fucking peice of shit! How many times do I have to save your sorry ass?!"

* * *

ohhh daem! tell you what! four reviews and chapter 20! :O

;p hope you liked ittt!


	20. Chapter 20

Honours  
Chapter Twenty : With Me or Without

* * *

sarahmichellegellarfan1 - why thank you... hope you enjoy this chapter too! :)

converselover20204 - :') god I love you and your review... I just love you and your review so much right now... just so so much :'}

gabrielhelena - oh my god, you naughty naughty gurl|! lol!

* * *

Honour's head whipped around to see her younger sister pushing pieces of two by fours and siding and bricks off her dusty, bloodied and bruised figure. What Honour knew would have crushed any normal person, Legs was throwing off her in anger as she crawled to an open piece of grass as Honour ran over to her and tried to help lift her to her feet.

"Don't touch me you no good bitch!" she yelled as Honour grimaced slightly when the blood from her mouth and nose poured out over her shirt as Legs sighed and collapsed back onto her ass, wiping the blood from her face as she took a deep breath and looked around in a mix of surprise and utter distress. "This is all your god damned fault! 'Oh, my names Honour, I'm gonna piss off and push away my little sister, and then watch as she saves my fucking life and almost kills herself. Yeah... that'll be fun'... asshole." she added in a scowl as Honour collapsed to the ground beside her.

"I'm so sorry Legacy."

"Oh shove it up your ass you friggin pansy." she spat as Honour sighed and shook her head. She'd get over it... eventually.

"Come on, we've got to keep moving." Honour said suddenly as she headed towards the shed outback in which had miraculously come out unscathed and retched the doors open. Grabbing four bags as she walked back over to see Legacy watched her dumbfounded. "What?" she asked as Legs shook her head and scoffed as she glared up at her.

"I almost just fucking died Honour... want to do my a favor and give me a second before you try and haul my ass halfway across the country? Need I remind you I saved your sorry ass too?" she demanded as Honour sighed and shook her head, rolling her eyes as she turned her back on her sister and unzipped one of the bags, pulling a black wind breaker out from her bag and a cap that she quickly through on her head.

"Yeah well, I didn't ask you too. I would have been fine." she stated as Legacy scoffed and limped to her feet tiredly, cringing every time she stepped the wrong way on her left ankle.

"Whatever..." she sighed and unzipped another bag, grabbing the same out of hers as she dressed identical to her sister and groaned as she hoisted the bag up onto her shoulder turning to her sister with a tired expression as Honour watched her nervously out of the corner of her eye.

Honour knew she was strong, both mentally and physically from her mutation... but psychologically, and in all honesty, Legacy was still just a kid, and she was trying to handle things that even Honour was having trouble processing, so she couldn't really blame her sister for being exhausted already. "Wake up here Junior... you're going to need everything you've got in the next couple of hours."

"Look, I'm here, and I'm standing. So shut the hell up, and lead the way." she bit back and shook her head as Honour ran towards the back and jogged over the desecrated fence. Hustling through the neighbours backyard and onto a road shrouded in trees and rich estates on either side.

"The locals will have the police out in about twelve minutes... and we've got to get off the road, and as far away from here as possible as fast as we can." Honour commanded as she heard the footsteps behind her slow slightly before stopping all together. "What are you-"

"Gimme a sec..." Legacy grunted as she pulled open the door of a small pick up truck and plopped herself down in the driver's seat.

"What are you doing?!"

"Keep your panties on Warden, Jesus Christ... just give me a second..." she snapped back as Honour watched in slight surprise as Legs ripped the wires from under the steering column and proceeded to hot wire the car as it started and she pulled the door shut behind her. "Get in." she demanded as Honour stood staring agape at her for a few more seconds. "Hey, Princess... are you gonna get in the truck, or do you want to run a few more miles, because I can wait if you like." she bitched out as Honour snapped out of her trance and ran around to the other side of the truck and through her bag in, climbing in after it.

"I didn't know you knew how to hot wire a car." Honour said as Legacy pulled out onto the main town road and turned towards the highway.

"Yeah, well there's a lot of shit you don't know about me."

"Don't tell me we're back to that again."

"Don't tell me you ever actually gave a shit about what I said... because as far as I'm concerned, you never did." she stated plainly with no expression as Honour shut up immediately and went back to staring out the window as the pair of sisters drove down the highway in silence for what seemed like ages.

"We're going to need a plan. I have some friends-"

"Yeah, right... so what? We can get blown up again? No thank you. This time, we're going to _my_ contacts place."

"You-"

"I can pull over right now and you can walk..." Legs cut her off as Honour shut up and relaxed back into her seat with a defeated sigh. "I can trust her. She's a good head, she won't let us down."

"Who is she?"

"Her name's Rebecca."

"How did you meet her?"

"I met her a few years ago... we were into a lot of the same stuff. She's a real _book lover_ though, one of the smartest people I know. She worked for the government for a while, did some stuff she could never tell anyone about, and than disappeared off the grid. I couldn't find her for years until all this shit with you started up, than I got a letter in the mail. It just said _B.L.1598_. I thought it was a prank... turns out it's an address. After a little research, and a hell of a lot of hacking, I found what I was looking for." Legs admitted as Honour nodded her head, finding her younger sister to be a lot more like her than she expected. "If I can trust anyone, it's her."

"I don't like it- what are you doing?"

"I'm pulling over, you want to go your own way? You can walk... I'm going to Rebecca, and I'm gonna plan _my_ next move, with or without you. So you can either come with me and chance it, or you can get out right now and walk to where ever the hell you're frigged up head is telling you to go. Either way, you've got two options. You can go with me and we can try and figure this thing out together, or you can screw off and take all your f-ed up shit with you."

"Legs-"

"I'm not takin your bullshit anymore Honour... With me... or without. Make your choice now."

Silence flooded the cabin as Legacy took that as a sign and unlocked the doors, silently signalling for her older sister to exit the truck if she was going to go. But what surprised her was the fact that the first thing Honour did was re-lock her door and settle herself further into the seat with a sigh.

Quiet, as once again Legs pulled out onto the road and continued driving.

* * *

booklover1598 - you thought I forgot you... didn't you? ;p lol did you meet Rebecca? did you pick out the significance of her character? did you? DIIIDDD YOU? I MUST know ASAP!

:O little tension between the old sissies there readers... lemme know watcha think! ;p


End file.
